


Not A Bang...But A Whimper

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Biology, Cute, F/M, Love, Mating, Multi, Romance, Some angst, Threesome, bit fluffy, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Dean and Sam have been hunting together for most of their lives. There isn’t much that surprises them. When they rescue their unknown, lost half-sister from demons, they were very surprised. Even more so by the fact she’s some form of angel…not that they’ve ever believed in angels. But they accept her nonetheless.Serenity Winchester didn’t know what to make of her half-brothers. But what she did know was that they kept her safe and warm. Cared for. Loved. But when she's approached by one archangel and dreams of another...she feels drawn to them.And when her brothers unwittingly start the Apocalyse and a brand like mark appears on her arm, she realizes she is part of the end game....but will her brothers understand she can't let them hurt Michael or Lucifer? And they don't want to take them as vessels?





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: We start off just after the beginning events of Season 3, just after beating the Sins.
> 
> This is an idea I've had pop into my head some time ago, but not really sure how often I will be able to update. Hope everyone enjoys!

*Dean*

 

“Sam! Down!” he shouted as a demon lunged for him.

Sam hit the floor and Dean moved forward, stabbing the demon dead.

“Thanks, man,” Sam replied, getting back on his feet. “That’s the last of them. Why were there so many here? There’s nothing here worth anything.”

Hearing a scream, they took off down a hallway. Busting through the door, they found two more demons cutting a young woman, suspended from the ceiling by chains, nude. The last two demons were dispatched quickly. But when the woman saw them, she screamed again, trying to stay away from them.

“Easy,” Sam told her, reaching up and undoing the chains.

Once she was on her feet, she backed away from them and sat against the wall, trembling. Dean eased down to his knees near her. She was pretty; athletic build, pale skin. Her hair was the same sand blonde his was, hers flowing down her back, tangled and dirty. When she looked at him…he froze. Her eyes were the same brilliant green his were. She even had some freckles on her face. It was a little eerie.

“We don’t want to hurt you,” he told her. “We’re not demons. I’m Dean…and over there is my brother Sam.”

“The Winchesters?” she asked, her voice soft, but still full of fear.

“Yes,” Dean said. “We’re here to save you.”

“Why?” she asked. “I’m no better than the demons you just got rid of.”

Dean frowned. “Why would you say that?”

Tears fell from her eyes as she huddled in on herself…and stretched out a pair of feathered wings. He moved back a bit as the appendages stretched wide, the span reaching about halfway across the room. They were snow white and awe inspiring. He approached her again, which had her crying harder. Dean placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her face up to look at him.

“You’re ok,” he said softly. “We don’t want to hurt you, even though you may not be human. We’re going to take you out of here. What’s your name?”

She seemed to relax, taking a deep breath, tucking her wings away again. “My name is Serenity. Serenity Winchester.”

“Small world,” he chuckled.

He helped her to her feet. When he let go of her though, she nearly fell to the ground. Grabbing her before she could hit the floor, her face was flush and feeling her forehead…finds her feverish. Taking off his flannel overshirt, Dean wrapped her up and pulled her into his arms. Getting her into the back of the Impala, he gets behind the wheel, Sam in the passenger seat. The ride back to Bobby’s was quiet, the only thing heard other than the soft music from the radio was Serenity’s soft groans in her sleep. When they finally got to Bobby’s, Dean was puzzled to see another car in the driveway.

Sam pulled her up into his arms. She woke up and looked up at him. Serenity gave him a small smile and reached up, stroking his face. He gave her a soft smile and walked into the house. Dean had opened the door and as he walked in, Bobby and Missouri came out of the kitchen.

“Looks like the reason I came here has arrived,” Missouri said with a little smile. “Mind bringing her upstairs to the bathroom, Samuel?”

He was puzzled, but he followed her upstairs. Serenity eased a little more against him as he waited for Missouri to get the shower started, getting the water lukewarm. Seeing where this was going, Dean quickly stripped down to his boxers and got in the shower, Sam helping him place Serenity on her feet, Dean holding her up. Missouri dug in a bag she’d brought up and pulled out some sweet smelling soap. He couldn’t help but smile a little as she craned her head back towards the water, clearly feeling some relief to the heat from the fever. Dean yelped a little in surprise when the hand he had on her back felt something move under it. Moving his hand, she spread her wings again, letting the water soak through the feathers.

“Interesting,” Missouri murmured as she finished washing her and let him get her rinsed.

Serenity whined a little when the shower got turned off but let him get her out of the tub and patted her dry with a towel. Dean took her into one of the rooms he and Sam uses when they stay over. He pulled a sheet over her and she huddled under it. Missouri came in and got her to take medicine, drink some tea.

“Rest now, child,” she told Serenity.

Dean felt the need to stay and watch over her but left when Missouri pulled him away.

“Who is that?” Bobby asked as they came back downstairs.

“The reason I’m here,” Missouri told him. “All of you need to sit down.”

He sat with Sam on the couch, Bobby sitting in one of his armchairs.

“Sam and Dean…that girl is your half-sister,” Missouri told him. “And before you ask…I don’t know why she’s an angel…both of her parents were human.”

“Angels aren’t real,” Dean said.

“Oh, they are, Dean,” Missouri told him. “But she’s not like other angels. Take care of her. I sense she’s very important…just not how.”

“She’s family,” Dean sighed softly. “We’ll keep her with us, keep her safe.”

“Take this,” Missouri said, handing him a small puzzle box. “It will help you.”

Sam took it and after a few minutes, had it open. Inside was a key.

“What does this go to?” he asked. Looking in the box, he found a slip of paper with coordinates. “Must be whatever is at these coordinates.”

“I wish you the best of luck, boys,” Missouri told them. “And I don’t know why…but you both need to keep open minds and open hearts for the road to come.”

Missouri left after that. Sam and Dean took turns watching over Serenity, her fever breaking at around 2am. The next morning, they were sitting at the table, eating bacon and eggs when she came downstairs. Sam had left one of his shirts and an old pair of boxers for her to wear. They were big on her but kept her covered.

 

*Serenity*

 

“Feeling better?” Sam asked, sliding a bowl of oatmeal sweetened with honey and ginger towards her. “Here. This should be easy on your stomach.”

“Thank you,” Serenity replied. “I’m better now. I hadn’t been feeling well for a couple of weeks.”

“How old are you?” Dean asked, keeping his tone gentle.

“18,” she answered. “I’ve been on my own…since I was 8. My mom…she passed away. Cancer. I was scared to go into the system…being the way I am. She told me about my dad…our dad. She had a picture of him and I committed it to memory, told me about the truck he drives and the Impala. She told me to try and find him. I tried, but every time I got close…I lost the trail. Demons got a hold of me when you were making your deal with that crossroads demon, Dean.” She looked down at her bowl, taking a few bites and trying not to cry. “I tried to get to Sam, so I could heal him, and you wouldn’t have needed to make that deal. But the demons…there were so many of them.”

“It’s ok,” they both said, reaching out to grab her hand.

She smiled a little, letting them hold her hand, give her comfort.

“Thank you,” she said, letting them go after a few minutes. “And before you ask, I’d met dad once or twice when I was still pretty small. I don’t think my mom ever told him I was his. But he was still sweet to me.”

“Have you always…had wings?” Sam asked her.

She nodded. “Yes. Mom home schooled me, helped teach me to keep them tucked away and hidden when I wanted to play with other kids. I always felt different…other kids treated me different. There have been so many times I wish I was normal…human. But I always remember what my mom told me. That I was being watched over by other angels. That one day…I would find happiness and to never be ashamed of what God made me.”

“You have us now and we’ll be there for you,” Dean told her. “Eat up and we’ll get you some clothes.”

Serenity did as her eldest brother asked, the oatmeal pleasing and filling. Bobby joined the three of them in the Impala, driving into town. Dean was going to just go to one of the thrift stores, but Bobby insisted on going to the local Wal-Mart, to pick up other supplies and food. Dean went with Bobby once at the store, Sam staying with her. She appreciated that. Sam was quiet as she looked through the clothes. She grabbed two sizes of sweats, jeans and other bottoms and skirts, unsure of her sizes. Same with the shirts. Serenity was a little nervous going into the fitting room but felt reassured when he stood just outside.

Serenity sighed when she saw that the larger of the sizes she’d brought were the better fit. But she was determined to be comfortable. After trying everything on, she put on the pair of sweats and a plain white T-shirt, keeping the tags turned out so they could pay for them and her be properly dressed. Again, Sam said nothing as she handed over what didn’t fit and put the clothes that did back in the cart he’d grabbed. Going back out into the clothing section, Serenity got a few pairs of everything, some shirts; plain, others not. Sam also found a coat on sale and helped her with socks, underwear…a few other things.

They wandered the aisles, Serenity picking some things out to maybe put in her room at Bobby’s. She wasn’t sure if she’d travel with her brothers or not. Sam grinned when they passed the arts and crafts section and she had ‘snuck’ a few rolls of yarn, a pair of scissors and a ‘Learn to Crochet’ kit into the cart. When they met back up with Dean and Bobby, they went to the front and paid for everything with no issues. Back at the house, Sam and Dean ultimately decide that they were going to the coordinates found with the key to find out what it is. Bobby agreed to come along and that was that.

Once they had packed and had a quick lunch, they got back on the road; Bobby and Dean up front, Sam and her in the back. She slept through most of the ride. They reached the town of Lebanon, Kansas late that night. Looking over the GPS, they zeroed in on a narrow dirt road that eventually ended at what looked like an old power station. Serenity sat up and went on alert as they got out of the car.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked her.

“I feel…power here,” she murmured. “Not like electricity. Like real, supernatural power here. There’s a lot of different wards and spells keeping this place hidden from anything supernatural…I can feel it.”

“Will it keep you out?” Sam asked.

“No,” Serenity said as she walked towards the door. “There are wards in place for angels, but they’re…specific. No angels with ill will or ill intent towards anyone inside can get in. I’ll be fine.”

Pulling out the key, Sam used it to unlock the door. Lights came on as they entered. A large map of the world sat below them as they descended a wrought iron staircase. Ashtrays and cups of coffee sat abandoned all around the space. Serenity grimaced at the stale smell. Reaching out with the angelic power in her, she snapped her fingers. The space was pristine, the air fresh.

“Nice trick,” Dean said with a chuckle.

As they wandered further in, they found a sprawling library of books, other rooms filled with various items, a laboratory filled with various spell ingredients…rooms upon rooms.

“Wow,” Sam breathed as they got a look at the massive bathroom. “This place has everything. We…we could live here.”

“That must be what Missouri meant for the three of you,” Bobby said. “And it will keep you safe from any threat that comes after the three of you, thanks to all of the wards.”

“It’s late,” Dean yawned. “I’ll get our bags. Why don’t you guys stake out a room for yourselves? At least the place is clean.”

Serenity wandered around after using the bathroom, taking a right. Taking another right, she used more of her…Grace, is what she could sense it was called, to etch a sign to find her way back. Walking down the corridor, she went into the room at the end. It was…perfect. The room was spacious, unlike the other bedrooms they’d found. It had a plush, king sized bed. A small alcove with book shelves and plush armchairs was off to her left. It even had a small kitchen and a quaint round kitchen table. Across the room there were two doors; one into a closet, the other into a private bathroom with a shower and a jacuzzi tub. She even had a skylight over her kitchen. Smiling a little, she put a mark on the door, and went back out to the main hall of the bunker.

“Found a room?” Sam asked as she grabbed her things.

“Yep,” she answered. She couldn’t help but blush. “Would…would you come with me and help me with something?”

He nodded. “Just let me get my bag.”

As they walked towards her room, Sam put his bag in one of the rooms, two doors down from the bathroom. Serenity helped him out by drawing out his name on the door, her Grace etching it into the wood. Sam gave her a look of surprise but said nothing. She led him down to her room and his jaw dropped a little.

“Dean is going to be jealous,” he said with a chuckle. “But I think it suits you better. And I know from experience, it’s better for a girl to have a private bathroom.”

She smiled sadly. “I’m sorry to hear about what happened to Jessica. And your mother. I wish I could’ve met her.”

“Me too,” Sam sighed. “And thanks. Now…what did you need help with?”

Serenity blushed and after several minutes, went and quickly changed her top with her back to Sam. She changed into one with thin straps and an open back to allow her wings room.

“I…my wings are starting to molt,” she said sheepishly. “I was hoping you could help me by getting to the places I can’t reach. They itch.”

“Ok,” he answered simply. “I imagine it’s uncomfortable.” A light blush hit his face as she turned to look at him. “Are there any spots I should…try to avoid or go quick?”

Serenity was confused by the question for a moment until she remembered the last time she molted and she’d…

“Oh,” she stammered out. “Um…at the very base, along both the outside and inside. I’m not sure if there are other places but I will let you know.”

“Right,” he said as she sat on the end of the bed and got comfortable, letting her wings uncase and spread. Sam took a few minutes before he had a seat behind her. “I see a few feathers lodged together in the sensitive spot you mentioned. I’m going to start there and then work across your left wing, ok?”

“Yes,” she told him.

Serenity bit her lip as she felt his fingers move carefully to remove the fallen feathers from they had gotten stuck, relieving the nagging itch that had started an hour ago. The area he was working was very sensitive to touch and she couldn’t help but feel…a little excited from the touch. No one aside from her mother or the reverend, Marcus that she'd met on her travels and had let her stay with him for a while, had ever touched you there. But Sam was true to his word and once that area on both wings were cleaned and straightened, he started working his way across her left.

She was having trouble staying awake…the touch and the simple conversation Sam was making was relaxing her in a way she’d never really felt since she lost her mother. When he was done with the back, he grabbed one of the chairs from around the kitchen table and started working on the front. Once he was done, Serenity yawned.

“Come on,” he told her, pulling her to her feet. “Use the bathroom and I’ll turn down your bed, ok?”

Serenity nodded and went into the bathroom, pulling her wings back in again. She woke up enough to use the toilet and wash her face. As she went back into the main room and laid down, she frowned.

“My hair is going to be a mess tomorrow,” she sighed.

Sam pulled a couple of rubber bands from a pocket and managed to quickly braid her long hair and tied it, to keep it from getting tangled.

“Thanks, big brother,” she yawned, letting herself drift to sleep.

 

*Sam*

 

“Everything ok?” Dean asked, about to head into a room about four doors down from his own.

“It’s good,” Sam sighed. “Serenity needed some help with her wings and I got her put to bed.”

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Dean said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “You know, unless she says she wants to go on hunts…maybe she could just hold down the fort here? Cook and do some research when we’re out maybe?”

“Good idea,” Dean said with a nod. “I don’t really like the idea of her out there doing what we do either. Doesn’t matter that she’s an angel. She’s our baby sister, our family. But if she wants to, I don’t think we could stop her.”

“Like you wouldn’t try,” Sam said with a laugh. “Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy,” Dean yawned, heading for bed.


	2. Chance Encounter

It’s been about 4 months since Serenity was rescued by her big brothers from demons. She has taken to them well, each of them spending time with her or all three will hang out together. Serenity stays home at the bunker most of the time but will go on hunts with the boys. Mostly salt and burns or cases that completely stump them to help with research on the fly or the divine punch she can provide. When she’s at home, she keeps everything clean, does the laundry. Has dinner ready when they call to say they are on the way home. They kept telling her she didn’t have to, but she wanted to. She liked doing things for them.

 

*Serenity*

 

Serenity was currently finishing folding the laundry in her room, sitting in one of her armchairs while watching Netflix on her new TV. Dean had gotten it for her and she really appreciated having it. Once the laundry was done, she got it all put away and started looking around the main areas they lived in. She kept to those areas, waiting for her brothers to explore the rest of the place. Looking at the calendar, she saw it was nearly Christmas, about a week away.

Even after her mother passed, Serenity loved Christmas. Even when homeless, she had went out of her way to volunteer…to help others. Now she had a new home…family. She would love to decorate…get a tree. As she went back to her room, she had an idea. Firing up her laptop, a gift from Sam, she checked her Etsy page for new orders. She’d gotten very good at crochet and had started a seller’s account on the website. She had finished all her orders and everyone had sent their payments promptly.

She checked her Paypal account, then her bank account. The last order of baby clothes and blankets, totaling $200.00, had just hit her bank account after being verified. She had a couple thousand in it already. Serenity smiled as shut down her computer, grabbed her purse and headed for the bunker’s garage. They had found all sorts of brand new cars and motorcycles in the bunker.

Serenity had taught herself how to drive when she was 16 and had gotten her license at 18. She chose one of the more modest vehicles, a simple, blue pickup truck. Finding the keys hanging up, she hit the garage door opener and drove out towards one of the larger towns about 30 minutes away. She browsed several stores, finding a ton of different decorations and items that her brothers would love. She found stuff for Bobby too. Once Serenity had finished that shopping, next was groceries. Another hour and a half later and she was looking for a tree. She loved having a real tree and it wouldn’t be hard to keep it alive.

As she browsed through the local tree farm, she got the feeling…there was someone like her here. Serenity went on full alert. Coming around a corner, she saw them. He was tall, like Sam. His shoulders were broad, and he was clearly very fit. Turning towards her, he stared at her. His hair was black, his face similar in shape and feature to Dean’s. Her Grace told her it was coincidence…they weren’t related. His eyes were a dark brown and warm. He took a step towards her, she took a step away. He frowned, but stayed where he was, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Good evening,” he said to her, his voice deep. “I’m sorry if I’m scaring you.”

“Who are you, angel?” she asked him, backing away again.

“I’m Michael,” he replied.

“As in the Archangel?” she asked, trembling slightly.

“Yes,” he said. “I sensed you while taking care of other business and…I just wanted to meet you.”

“Why?” she asked, looking towards the trees around her, wondering if she could run away quick enough.

“I really don’t know why,” he replied. “It just felt like something I had to do. May I come closer?”

“Ok,” she finally told him, standing tall and looking him in the eye.

Michael approached slowly, leaving his hands out where she could see them. Serenity couldn’t help the shaking as he stood so close she could feel the heat coming off his body. He reached up and put his hand against her face. She went totally still, looking up at him with surprise and shock. The touch was so simple but seemed to speak volumes. Serenity felt…want…need…for him. She leaned into his hand, his other arm pulling her against him. She went with no fight. He was warm, his body solid against her.

He made a noise, almost like a purr in his chest as she eased against him, her arms going around his waist. She knew she should be terrified, trying to run from him. He was an Archangel, a powerful force of nature and divinity that could destroy her with but a wave of a hand. But here she was, holding onto him and not wanting to let go, his hold on her gentle, almost reverent. Michael leaned back a bit and made her look up at him. The look on his face was one of need and hunger…for her. Again, she should be frightened. Instead she was elated. Michael eventually let go of her but was clearly reluctant to do so. She felt the same way.

“Would like some help with a tree?” he asked her, his voice rougher around the edges.

“I’d appreciate it,” she answered with a smile.

He gave her a smile too and it warmed her to see it. It was clear he didn’t smile that often. Once she selected and paid for the tree, he helped her get it into her truck.

“Need some help getting this stuff together?” he asked, sounding almost sheepish.

“You’re just looking for a way to spend more time with me, aren’t you?” she asked, laughing a little.

Michael blushed and nodded. She laughed again.

“Hop in,” she told him, opening the driver side door.

He was a little awkward about it but got in and watched her buckle her seat belt. He did the same.

“Why do you drive?” he asked her once back on the road home. “It’s…slow.”

“I like it,” she replied. “Gives me time to myself. Time to think. Granted, flying gets me places faster. But I’ve found there’s more to life than getting places quickly.”

“I’ve never seen you in Heaven,” he said. “Where have you been?”

“I was born to human parents,” she replied with a shrug. “I’ve never had a need to go up there. I don’t even know if I can.”

Michael looked over at her, very surprised. Nothing more was said the rest of the ride back to the bunker. She blushed a little when he reached over and took her hand in his. It was nice. Serenity wasn’t blind…she knew she was attractive. But no one had ever paid her any attention…not like this. Back at the bunker, they drove back into the garage with no problems. Michael smiled a little and with a snap of his fingers, had the truck unpacked. Walking into the main part of the bunker, the tree was up, and, in a stand, all the groceries put away, the other stuff all in their bags on the long table running down the center of the main hall.

“This is an interesting place,” he said, wandering around. “A lot of power here. But I couldn’t detect it until we were inside. I can feel a lot of warding too.”

“Same here,” she answered. “But for us, if we have no ill intent to those living here, we can enter. Kind of a relief that you were able to come inside. Lets me know you were telling me the truth.”

She gasped when he was right in front of her again, not having seen him move. The look on his face was grave. The caress of his hand against her right cheek was gentle, soothing.

“I vow to you, no harm will ever come to you or your family,” he murmured to her, pulling her close again. “You have my word…my sword will never be turned against you.”

Serenity had just met him…yet she believed him. Trusted him wholeheartedly. An urge overcame her…one she couldn’t bring herself to deny. Pulling off her coat and her over shirt, she let her wings unfurl, spreading them wide, holding them low. Michael’s eyes went wide, but he recovered from the shock quickly. He growled low in his throat as he took his own jacket off, followed by the simple t-shirt he was wearing.

She couldn’t help but be awed as he spread his wings…all six of them. They were a lot like hers…feathers a blinding white. But his were stippled with silver and gold. Serenity backed up a bit, feeling vulnerable. Michael came towards her carefully, not wanting to scare her. She moved slowly, leading him towards her room after picking up her clothing. He did the same.

“Needed to be in your space, I take it?” he asked once the door was shut.

Serenity nodded.

“I…I have no idea what’s happening right now,” she managed to say, shivering out of…fear? Anticipation? “But I know you won’t hurt me.”

“This is courtship,” he purred, standing in front of her again. “Now that we’re together…somewhere safe and private…I’ve seen this before. Angels…when they find their mate…or one of their mates…will have an…attraction to each other. I was nearby…maybe 100 miles away when I sensed you. Something…was pulling me to you.”

“I don’t really know you,” she said, his hand coming up and playing with some of the hair that had come loose from her braid. “This…this is crazy.”

“But feels right, doesn’t it?” he asked her.

“God help me, but yes,” she answered, both of his hands cupping her face now. “I trust you.”

“I never thought I would find you,” he said to her. “That the apocalypse would come first and once I was victorious…then you would come to me and we would be together in Paradise. Guess they were wrong.”

Her heart pounded in her chest as he tilted her head back and put his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, but it lit a fire in her. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pressing closer to him. He groaned as he pulled back, panting lightly.

“I see the appeal in kissing now,” he said with a smile on his face. “I never really understood many of the things humans do during intimacy. Us angels, we’re usually just creatures of pure energy. Most of us have to take on humans as vessels to interact like this.”

“What about you?” she asked, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

“I created my own vessel to suit my tastes,” he told her. “I take it you approve?”

“I do,” she chuckled as he came back in for another kiss.

When she felt his tongue against her lips, she opened to him. Michael growled, the kiss becoming more demanding. Serenity was right there with him, loving every second. She released his neck and put her arms around his waist, letting her hands run up the sides of his spine. He groaned at the touch, breaking the kiss again, eyes falling shut as she stroked where his wings met his body. Michael pulled her closer, letting her feel how aroused he was. She moaned softly as he gave her the same attention. Serenity could feel herself growing aroused too; feeling herself get wet between her legs.

“Is this something you want right now?” he asked, keeping his touch light. “I will wait for when you’re ready. I would never force anything onto you.”

“I’m a little scared,” she answered. “But…I want this. I want you.”

Michael shivered all over hearing that. His wings came around, stroking against her own.

“Oh, Michael,” she gasped, moving against him as his feathers carded against hers, the sensation thrilling.

He laughed softly, but kept up with the touch, his hands moving down to her shoulders, then her arms. As he caressed her, Serenity started to feel…that something was missing.

“Do you feel that?” she asked him.

“I do,” he sighed. “It means we are missing a mate. It’s not uncommon for angels to have more than one mate. I’m not going to lie…I wish it was just meant to be us.” He kissed her again. His hands tugged her shirt up. “But I have you now. And I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give me, love.”

Serenity pulled her wings back in to let him take off her shirt, then her bra. She let him lead her to her bed and they laid together, fanning her wings back out against the bed. She moaned his name as he touched her breast gently. It was clear he wasn’t going to be rushed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he purred, placing kisses on her cheek, then her throat. “So perfect for me.”

He moved further down, stopping to suck her hard nipple lightly.

“Yes…more…,” she groaned, fisting his hair in her hands as he started undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. Michael changed over to her other breast, kissing and biting lightly.

“Never thought this would feel this good,” he panted, pulling her pants down and off, underwear included. “I would’ve looked for you a long time ago if I’d known…”

He carefully eased her thighs open. Serenity turned her face away, feeling her face get hot with a blush. Michael’s hand moved up her thigh slowly. They both moaned when his fingers touched her wet folds, drenched with her arousal. Serenity looked down her body at Michael, who stared back at her as he kept touching her. He watched her carefully as he rubbed her. When he eased a finger up inside her, her hips moved towards him, wanting more.

He smiled softly and purred as he kept up the strokes in and out of her body, leaning back over her to kiss her. Michael snapped the fingers on his free hand, removing the rest of his clothes. He slowly eased his hips between her legs, forcing them open wide. When she felt him remove his hand, Serenity pulled back from the kiss and looked down.

She got a little worried, seeing his erection. She’d seen men like this, either taking care of themselves in semi-privacy when homeless or the porn she’d walked in on Dean watching from time to time. But being this close, it was a little intimidating. It was thick, curving up towards his belly. She wasn’t sure if this was normal or if he was above average. But she trusted him not to hurt her. Taking a deep breath, she reached down between them and took him in her hand.

“Holy…Serenity,” he groaned, moving in her grip.

Seeing him move like that…he was beautiful like this. Made her want to feel him like that inside her. Stroking him a few times, she bit her lip and put him into position between her legs. Michael moved to kiss her, replacing his hand with hers on his erection. He pressed into her. The stretch was a little uncomfortable…but Michael was careful, easing into her. Her virginity was taken with little pain, his Grace moving along her own, comforting her.

When he started moving in her, Serenity’s eyes popped wide. As he pushed back in harder and harder, she clung to him, running her hands through his wings. A low, feral growl rumbled in his chest and throat when she did that, making her do it more. He did the same to her wings, his fingers rough on the feathers. She didn’t care, her cries only spurring him on more. The harder he moved, the tighter her belly felt.

“Michael!” she screamed as the tight feeling snapped, her vaginal walls squeezing…tightening hard around his erection.

Her Grace flared hard as pure ecstasy washed through her, holding onto him for dear life. Michael followed right behind her, moaning her name as he held himself inside her, filling her as he orgasmed. He kissed her again, simple and sweet as he eased down beside her, pulling her with him. She let out a purr as he held her close. She folded her wings along either side of her spine as his wings draped over them both.

“I get why humans do this as often as they can,” he purred, kissing her again. “I love you, dearest one.”

“I…I find I love you too,” Serenity sighed. “I don’t think my brothers will approve of this. We’ve only been together as a family for four months. But they are very protective of me. I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions, but…”

“I understand,” Michael told her. “I can’t stay away from you for long. But…I will try to make this as easy as I can for you and your brothers.”

“Thank you,” she sighed. “Would you mind helping me with decorating? I want to have that done before they call to say they’re coming home.”

“I’d love to,” he replied, kissing her again. “But I want to make you scream my name again first.”

Serenity could only gasp his name as he rolled over onto her again.


	3. Dreamy Encounter

*Dean*

 

“Hi, Dean!” he heard Serenity say cheerfully when she picked up. “How’s the hunt going?”

“We’re all done,” he told her. “Pagan gods. Took care of them without too much trouble. We should be home tomorrow.”

“Christmas eve, perfect!” she chirped. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle a little, she was adorable. “I called Bobby and he’s coming over for Christmas. I’ve got everything set up here and everything to make dinner. So just get on home, ok?”

“Ok,” he told her. “See you tomorrow. And Sam says hi.”

“Same here,” she replied before ending the call.

“You look happy,” Sam said with a smile. “Serenity her usual cheerful self?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “She’s got Bobby coming over for Christmas and she says she has everything set up…did we give her any money?”

“No,” Sam told him, scratching his head. “Maybe she used her Grace to make things. I know she set up an account on some arts and crafts website for the stuff she makes…maybe she was able to buy a few things with that.”

“She didn’t have to do all that,” Dean sighed.

“Serenity keeps telling me she likes doing stuff for us, for others,” Sam said with a shrug. “I just leave her be and put on a smile. It wouldn’t surprise if she’s doing this to forget that you don’t have much time left.”

“Right,” Dean said, finished packing up their stuff. “I’m beat. Let’s get some sleep before heading out.”

 

*Serenity*

 

“Stop it, Michael!” she laughed, his hands skimming over her ribs as she bent down to check the cookies she was baking. “I don’t want to burn these!”

The past few days while Sam and Dean were on their hunt had been amazing. Michael spent every minute with her. They couldn’t get enough of each other. She cooked for him, using her Grace to help him taste it. They sat around and watched TV…made love in every room they came across and a few times in the shower. It was such a pleasant surprise to see the archangel be so…fun. He didn’t seem like he ever had fun just from the way he carried himself.

“Ok, ok,” Michael chuckled, easing back so she could take the tray out of the oven.

Once her hands were free, he made her look at him and kissed her again. Serenity purred, reaching up to touch his face, his shoulders. He frowned as something came to him…she couldn’t hear the conversations he could that came from Heaven. But he didn’t like what he was hearing.

“I have to go, dearest,” he sighed. “Everyone’s looking for me.” He kissed her again briefly. “I’ll come back as soon as I can. I will send letters to your mailbox in town, ok?”

“Ok,” she replied, letting a hand rest over his heart. “Be safe.”

“Always,” he told her before taking off, disappearing as though he’d never been there.

She couldn’t help but smile as she finished decorating the cookies, and getting dinner finished. Just as everything was finished, and table set, she heard the front door open. Walking out to the front room, she couldn’t help but get excited.

“Merry Christmas, guys!” she called out.

They were clearly surprised as both Sam and Dean came down the stairs, followed by Bobby. Her and Michael had wrapped garlands around the rails, put up banners and lights. The two of them had decorated the tree together and she’d just gotten the presents underneath it before she’d finished up the cookies.

“Wow,” Sam chuckled. “You went all out, huh?”

“I’ve always loved this holiday,” she replied. “And I love it more now that I have family to spend it with.”

“Presents too?” Dean asked. “Serenity…this…how did you do all this?”

“I saved up what I’ve made through Etsy with the random stuff I make,” she replied with a shrug. “I’ve still got a couple grand and…”

“Whoa,” Dean said with surprise. “What are you making worth that much?”

“I’ve made a few dozen blankets and other items over the last couple of months,” she answered. “The last order I finished was for $200 worth of items. The cheapest thing I can make is like…$10.”

Dean smiled. “Good for you, little sister. Mmm…something smells good.”

“Dinner’s ready,” she said. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll finish setting the table. Bobby, I finished setting your room here. Just look for the door with your name on it.”

Five minutes later, and Bobby was carving the ham you made while Sam and Dean passed around the other sides you made. You were careful to use recipes that were full of flavor but on the healthier side to please Sam. None of them were unhappy with anything on the table, even the brussel sprouts. They were all chatting, laughing…having fun. Once the leftovers were boxed and the dishes cleared, she brought out dessert. Cakes, pies…a whole variety, since she really couldn’t decide what to make. After that, they were nice enough to help get the dishes cleared and cleaned, leaving them able to retire to the living room they’d set up, where the tree sat.

“Only one tonight,” she told them, handing them each a gift.

The three of them paused before they opened what she’d presented to them.

“But we have nothing for you,” Sam said, looking up at her. “It isn’t fair to you.”

“Just being with my family is the best gift I could have,” she replied. “Just open them already, wouldn’t you?”

They laughed and grinned, ripping the paper off. She couldn’t help but smile as they opened the boxes. She’d given Sam the set of documentaries she’d found that he’d been looking for. For Dean, a set of vintage records he didn’t have and a great pair of headphones that would still work with his player. For Bobby, one of the irish cable sweaters she’d made, in a soft red.

“You made this?” he asked, putting it on over his shirt. “I usually don’t like sweaters, but I love this one.”

She smiled and nodded. They all hugged her and thanked her for the gifts. Afterward, she popped some popcorn and put on A Christmas Carol. The three of them joined her, Sam and Dean on either side of her, Bobby in one of the armchairs.

“Thank you for this, Serenity,” Dean told her softly, kissing her forehead. “We really needed this, sis.”

“You’re welcome, Dean,” she yawned, turning her attention back to the movie.

 

*Sam*

 

About halfway through the movie, he noticed Serenity had fallen asleep on Dean. He pulled his phone out and took pictures, loving how…normal it all was. When the movie was done, Dean helped get her in his arms and back to her room. He helped him get her into bed.

“Merry Christmas, Serenity,” they told her softly, closing the door quietly.

“We need to go and at least find something to give her for tomorrow,” Dean said.

“For once, I agree with you,” Sam told him, heading for the garage. Bobby was already waiting for them.

 

*Serenity*

 

“Why am I dreaming I’m still in my room?” she said to herself. “Usually I’m at the beach.”

“I thought you would appreciate somewhere familiar,” a male voice purred.

Her head snapped to her right, towards her kitchenette. Sitting there…was a man. And it wasn’t Michael. This man was an inch shorter than Michael as he stood up. He had short blond hair, a slightly longer, sharp featured face. He had a swimmer’s build, all lean muscle. Dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants…he was very handsome. Michael had mentioned they were missing someone…

“May I ask for your name?” she asked.

“I’m Lucifer,” he replied with a smirk. But his eyes…held a sadness. Shame.

“The fallen angel?” she asked.

Again, she felt that she should be terrified of the person before her. But she didn’t. If anything, she felt…sad for him.

“You’re a brave little angel, aren’t you, pet?” he asked back. “And to answer your question, yes I am. Does that scare you?”

“No,” she answered. “Aren’t you…locked away? How are you here?”

“I sensed you earlier today,” he said. “Your Grace flared as bright as mine used to. I reached out through the bars of my cage with mine and watched you with your family, celebrate Christmas.” His smile this time was much warmer, this one reaching his eyes. “I couldn’t help but smile at the joy you felt as you spent time with your family…gave them gifts…expecting nothing in return.” He moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. Serenity moved to sit next to him. “I’m still reaching out. I…just had to talk to you. Something.”

She reached out and took hold of his hand. His eyes closed and he sighed heavily.

“Can you feel this?” she asked him.

“Yes,” he purred. “Very much so.”

Taking a moment to steel herself, she leaned in and kissed him. Lucifer pulled back in shock.

“How…can you feel anything for me?” he asked her.

“You were misunderstood,” she answered. “I’ve read so much about the story of your fall. I’ve always felt that you were angry…no one was listening to you…you just wanted to be heard.”

The look on his face…of such surprise, she couldn’t help but smile. Tears came to his eyes. She kissed him again, placing a hand on his shoulder. He purred as he took over the kiss, his hands cupping her face.

“You’re who we’re missing,” she whispered, blushing as she unfurled her wings for him.

“You already have a mate?” he asked, backing up a bit.

“Yes,” she answered. “But he told me we were missing a mate. I can feel you’re who we’re missing.”

“Who is your other mate?” Lucifer asked, looking worried.

“Michael,” she told him.

He laughed a little. “Figures I would have to share with him. I love him so much…but I don’t think he’ll be too happy having to share with me.”

“It will be ok,” she said. “I’m here. This is completely nuts. I don’t know you. I don’t really know Michael. What I know…is what I feel. And what I feel about this…is right. It feels good.”

She reached out with her wing and stroked along his back and side gently. Lucifer turned and growled at her playfully.

“Can I see your wings?” she asked. “Please?”

He looked a little pained by the request, but he nodded. Rolling his shoulders, she gasped as his wings spread. They were a mess. The feathers were tattered in large patches and black. New feathers were trying to grow, but they couldn’t with the ones still hanging on.

“Come here,” she told him, “Turn for me please.”

Lucifer did as she asked. She moved carefully, removing the dead feathers. Using her Grace to coax new growth, he squirmed slightly. The feathers were coming back in grey, but it was a start. Time passed slowly as she helped ease him. It was clear he was in pain from the state of his wings. She needed to help him. When she was done, he got up, looking in the mirror at his wings. Serenity approached him carefully, placing her hand on his arm. He turned to her and pulled her to him, his wings coming around to lightly touch at her arms and face.

“Thank you, pet,” he murmured to her. “You have no idea how much better I feel now. My Grace…it’s reacting to what you did with yours…helping my actual feathers re grow properly.”

“I’m happy to help,” she purred, leaning into the touch of his feathers on her skin.

He kissed her again, snapping his fingers and leaving them both naked. Serenity gasped as she felt his erection against her belly, hot and hard. It made her arousal spike, feeling herself drip a little.

“I wish I could be actually touching you right now,” he growled, putting her up against a wall. “Wish I could feel what I do to you for real.”

“Feels real enough to me,” she moaned. “Oh, Lucifer. Take me please…”

“I’ve got you, pet,” he breathed, nipping at her throat. “I want to make you feel so good.”

“Yes, Lucifer…please,” she panted, feeling two fingers inside her, his erection stroking against her thigh. “Need you, my mate.”

He stopped teasing at that point and eased inside her body, groaning at the feel. His Grace stroked against her wings and thighs, making her skin tingle. Lucifer was all around her…in her. It felt so good…so right to be with him. Nothing else mattered.

“Come for me, pet,” he purred, his fingers reaching between them, stroking the very top of her mound before moving a bit lower.

When he contacted her clit, she cried out his name, her orgasm hitting her like a train as he moved in her slowly, sensually. He wasn’t far behind, his wings tightening around them as he spilled into her, panting as he came down from his high. Serenity purred against him, kissing his throat and shoulder. Lucifer eventually carried her back to the bed and laid down next to her.

“You’re a treasure,” he said to her, pulling her hair back. “Thank you for your care and kindness…your love.”

“Will you stay with me?” she asked.

“Until you wake again, pet,” he told her. “And I’ll always be with you. I love you, Serenity.”

“I love you too,” she sighed. “Now what?”

“Play truth or dare?” he asked.

Serenity laughed but nodded in agreement.


	4. Grief

A month and a half later…

 

*Serenity*

 

“I pray to my wonderful mate, the Archangel Michael to let him know that my brothers just left for a hunt and will be gone for at least a week,” she prayed as she put the last touches on their dinner; homemade orange chicken, white rice and vegetables, egg rolls and a peach cobbler. “I pray that you have a little time to spare for me.”

“I will always have time for you, dearest,” she heard him whisper in her ear. “What have you made for me to try tonight?”

“Felt like a little Chinese tonight,” she replied. “And a peach cobbler for dessert. I know you liked the apple pie I made you, this is similar.” She looked up at him, taking hold of his hand. “How long this time?”

“I busted my wings the last few weeks to get what I had to do done and I’ve appointed a couple of angels to act in my stead,” he answered. “Barring an emergency of divine proportions, I’ve got all the time in the world.”

She couldn’t help but smile, reaching up to kiss him. He leaned in and gave her what she was looking for. They sat to the dinner she’d made, making light conversation. Serenity bit her lip as they fell quiet, picking at her food.

“Something’s on your mind,” Michael said. “I can see it all over your face. What is it?”

“Promise you won’t get mad?” she asked, hating she had to ask it, but needing the reassurance. She’d seen what an angry man could do.

“Of course not,” he told her, frowning. “Please tell me what has you troubled so.”

“I’ve met the other angel meant to be our mate,” Serenity answered, looking him in the eye.

Michael straightened in his seat. His jaw clenched but didn’t react other than that.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Lucifer,” she answered after several minutes.

His hands gripped the edge of the table.

“But he’s still in the Cage,” Michael replied. “How?”

“Through my dreams,” she answered. “I know you don’t like him.”

“You’re very mistaken, Serenity,” Michael growled. “I still love him. He and I…were always close. We did everything together. I think even that long ago…we knew we would always be together. But that there was always something missing. I tried to reason with him and Father when they fought about humanity. I was always there to hold him up when he needed it after a fight or when he felt tortured. But when I needed him…he got all up in his head and went off to fight with Father again. I was so angry at him at the time…I lashed out at him. That’s when he tried to take Heaven. I found him after the fighting stopped and I begged for his forgiveness…that I was sorry. He lashed out and I took it. I deserved it.”

He got to his feet and started pacing.

“I refused to cast him down when Father ordered it,” Michael finally said after a few minutes. He lifted his shirt and turned to where she could see his back, unfurling his wings. Angry red marks marred the bases of his wings and his lower back. “This was punishment for disobeying Father. Lucifer…he forgave me and begged me to just listen to Father…that he couldn’t bear to see me get hurt anymore. It killed me to do that. And if he gets out of the cage…we’re going to be forced to fight to the death. So as much as I would love to hold him again, for us to be a whole family…we can’t. Either we stay like this or the world ends.”

“You don’t have to go through with the Apocalypse,” she said. “We could just…be together. Forget the plan. Something I learned from my brothers.”

“I have no idea if I can,” he sighed, sitting back down. “Father was…very adamant that everything goes according to plan.” He shuddered, like he was remembering something.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens,” Serenity said, getting up and easing into his lap. “I love you. And I love Lucifer. We’ll figure it out.”

She kissed him again, smiling a little as his hands ran up under her shirt, stroking her back lightly.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked, looking her in the eye.

“I could say the same thing,” she purred, leaning back and grabbing a clean fork.

She got a forkful of the cobbler and put it in her mouth. When she kissed him again, he purred loud enough to vibrate against her body very pleasantly as she fed him.

“I think I found a new favorite food,” he said when she pulled back. “Or at least a new way to enjoy anything you make for me.”

Michael made her gasp when he put his arms around her and stood up, walking over to her bed.

“What about dinner?” she panted as he set her on the bed and pulled her shirt off.

“Later,” he murmured. “I want you first.”

Serenity sighed as he snapped his fingers. She was in for a long, pleasurable night.

 

Several months later…

 

She was making spaghetti when she felt a sharp pain rake across her front. It burned, the pain agonizing as it hit her legs and arms. She placed the hot pot of sauce on the counter as the pain grew and grew. Serenity screamed, tears running down her face as she got images…thoughts. All from Dean. His demon contract was up.

“My love…,” she heard Michael say sadly.

Serenity looked up and saw the tears in his eyes. He eased her up into his arms and flew them to her room. Lying next to her, he held her as she endured the last of the attack.

“What the hell was that?” she whimpered as the physical pain went away.

“I know all too well,” Michael answered. “With them being your family, your Grace attached to those you care about, that you love. Angels need contact with other angels, family…loved ones. It helps nourish our Grace. To have someone taken from you by any means…” He shuddered. “I know all too well that agony.” He kissed her forehead before resting his against hers. “I’m sorry you had to experience it. Who did you lose, Serenity?”

“My oldest brother,” she sobbed. “Dean. Remember when I asked about breaking demon deals?”

“You were trying to save him,” Michael answered with a smile. “Another thing I love about you.”

Her heart hurt, knowing Dean was in Hell, being punished for trying to help someone.

“It isn’t fair,” she choked out. “All he’s ever done with his life is help people. And this is his reward. Pain. Torment. Forever.”

“I know, dearest,” Michael said softly. “Demons…don’t change their ways like with him. Something feels off. I will investigate for you. If I can, I’ll bring him home to you.”

Serenity broke down, whispering thank you over and over, crying over the loss of her family. Michael held her to him tight, his wings wrapped around the pair of them. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.

As she began to dream, Serenity found herself wrapped up in Lucifer’s arms and wings. She couldn’t help but smile a little. His wings looked better every time she saw them. She always took great care with him every time he came to her in her dreams. He couldn’t do it often…it put a strain on his Grace. But she appreciated him being there for her.

“I saw what happened, pet,” he murmured to her, kissing the top of her head. “I’m so sorry. You…you’re a true innocent in a flawed world. If I could just get out of this damn cage, I would burn it all down and rebuild it into a place of innocence and beauty again.”

“No, Lucifer,” she sighed. “This world isn’t perfect. There is a lot of evil…pain and suffering. But there is just as much good. There is still innocence left in the world. You admitted it.”

He smiled and sighed, tucking your head under his chin.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked, pulling her tight against him.

“Michael asked the same thing at some point,” she chuckled. “You know I told him about you, right?”

“I do,” he answered. “I heard what Michael had to say. I hated he had to go through what Father had commanded. And even though I know it isn’t heard…I still pray for forgiveness for my transgressions. I…just wanted to feel like my opinions mattered in some way. And I pray that we can be together in reality…not just dreams. I’m surprised that Michael hasn’t entered your dreams for us to at least be all together in some way.”

“I don’t know,” Serenity sighed. “I wish he would talk to me more about this. I hate we’re apart.”

“I love you more than the pointless fight I’m meant to have with Michael…with one of my mates,” Lucifer told her softly. “If I ever get free…I will find the two of you. And I will hope for the best. Because when it comes to this ‘final fight’…I won’t fight it. I will let Michael win, if that’s what it takes.”

“It won’t come to that,” she sniffled. “I won’t let it. I already lost my brother. I can’t lose either of you too.”

“Shh,” he whispered. “It’s ok. I’m here right now. Focus on now. Focus on the best memories you have of Dean and let me see the joy he brought into your life, pet. Honor him that way and honor me by letting me share it with you.”

He rested a hand over her heart and she did the same with him. She simply started with when she first met her brothers…her family. And just let everything play…the good times and the bad. Serenity couldn’t stop her tears even in her dreams. Looking up at him, she saw he had tears in his eyes too. He knew the pain she was going through. That was the biggest comfort in all this.

“It’s ok to feel the hurt…the anger,” he said to her. “To try and bury it…makes so much worse when it claws its way back out.”

“Why did he have to go and put us through this?” she sobbed. “He knows what happens…in the end…but…” She sobbed harder. “I hate him for doing this to me,” she choked out. “To Sam. To everyone who knows him. We care so much for him…and he throws his life away like it doesn’t matter. It matters to us. To me.”

“He did it for Sam,” Lucifer said, reminding her. “He did it for family.”

“I miss him already,” she sighed, the tears stopping for now. “What am I going to do?”

“Live your life,” he told her. “Dean gave his to give the ones he loves longer to live theirs. Live it in his memory. Take it one day at a time.”

“How do you know just what to say?” she asked, giving him a smile.

“I’ve had a long time to myself,” he answered with a smile of his own on his face. “Time and patience can make anyone wise and eloquent.”

A snap of his fingers had them lounging together in a hammock on a beach, the night sky on full display above them. Serenity settled in against her mate, taking advantage of this all too brief time he’d be with her. After this and having come to her just a couple nights ago…who knows the next time she’d see him?

 

4 months later…

 

“Please eat, Sam,” Serenity pleaded as Sam walked through the kitchen, Serenity moving the soup she made off the hot burner. “You spend too much time in the library.”

“I’m trying to find a way to…,” he started to say but she interrupted him by slamming the pot lid on the counter before getting in his face.

“Don’t even finish that fucking sentence,” she growled at him. “I’ve looked too. I miss him too. But you need to take care of yourself. You’re not eating…not sleeping.” She reached up to touch his face. “I worry about you.”

“There will be time for that when Dean is back with us,” he said with a glare. “Just…go be with whoever.”

Serenity glared back at him.

“What makes you think I’m seeing anyone?” she asked him.

“I hear you in your sleep when I come out of the bathroom,” Sam said. “Moaning someone’s name. I bet that’s what you’ve been doing with all that free time you have on your hands. Spending it on your back with your legs spread for some asshole.”

“Fuck you, Sam,” she snapped. “You want to know how I tend to spend my evenings? I cry every night, missing Dean. Those aren’t the kind of moans you think they are. But I at least fucking try to keep going, living my life for Dean, in his memory. And yes…I’m seeing someone. Yes, I’ve had sex with them. But at least they’ve fucking been there for me when the pain gets too much to bear.”

Sam hit her in response. Fear had her backing away from him and he cursed at himself, realizing what he just did. Before either of them could say or do anything, Michael showed up and put Sam against the wall, hand around his throat and his feet clear off the floor. He spread his wings wide and she could see how scared Sam was.

“Michael, no!” she shouted in surprise. “Put him down!”

“He hit you,” Michael growled. “Family or not…he doesn’t get to hit you like that.”

“Put him down now,” she snarled, pulling a large feather from one of his lower wings. It was already falling out but she wanted to make a point.

He sighed and relented, putting her brother back down and letting him go. She helped Sam sit, got him a glass of water.

“I’m sorry,” Sam rasped, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I…I’m sorry about everything. I miss him so damn much.”

“I know, Sam,” she answered, hugging him back. “I forgive you. I know you never want to hurt me.”

Michael pulled her back to him, kissing her softly, his wings coming around and stroking against her arms and sides. She sighed and eased against his body as he inspected the bruise forming on her face.

“I take it you’re the guy she’s been seeing?” Sam asked.

“I’m her mate, Sam,” Michael said, his tone harsh. “I’m Michael, the archangel.”

“So…married, essentially?” Sam asked, feeling nervous now.

“You could say that,” he said, not letting go of her. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m sure, Michael,” she sighed, giving him a kiss. “Thanks for the ‘rescue’.”

“I was coming over anyway,” he told her. “I have news about Dean.”

“What?” her and Sam asked, perking up.

“There’s an entire garrison of angels that’s been sent into Hell maybe two months ago,” Michael replied. “They are trying to get Dean out of hell. He could potentially start breaking the seals on Lucifer’s cage, starting the road to the Apocalypse. I just got word they’ve nearly…” Michael paused, head tilting to the side. A smile came to his face. “They’ve freed him…he’s out.”

“What now?” she asked.

“The angel that pulled him out is rebuilding his body from the decay of death after 4 months,” Michael told them. He held his hand out to Sam. “Take my hand and I’ll take you to him. He should come to with his family there.”

“Thank you,” she purred, kissing him as Sam gripped his hand.


	5. Together Again

*Dean*

 

He sighed in relief as he got free of the dirt that had been covering the pine box he’d been buried in. Not exactly something anyone alive likes to experience. Feeling a small, strong hand grab hold of his hand, he smiled a little. Serenity helped get him free easily. Once he was out of the ground, Dean pulled her in for a tight hug. He winced when she returned the embrace, his ribs protesting.

“I missed you so much,” she said, tears in her eyes. “We all did.”

“Same here, Serenity,” he rasped. “How…how did you get me out?”

“We didn’t,” she answered. She pointed behind her. “They did.”

Dean frowned, looking up. Standing next to Sam were two men. One was Sam’s height; dark hair, light tan, shirt and jeans…six white wings fanned out behind him. The other was shorter; black hair, bit pale, wearing a suit and trench coat…and sporting a pair of wings as black as his car. He was wary as Serenity pulled him forward until they were in front of both men.

“These angels helped to bring you home,” she told him. “The one on the left is the one who found your soul and pulled it up from Hell and rebuilt your body to place you in it safely. His name is Castiel. The one on the right is Michael, the archangel.”

Dean watched as Michael put out his hand. He took it and shook it briefly.

“Thank you,” he managed to say. “For bringing me back.”

“You are welcome, Dean Winchester,” Michael replied, pulling Serenity against his body. He didn’t like how the angel was looking at his sister. But what made him snarl was the way she looked at the guy. “We are family after all.”

“Care to enlighten me on how, Serenity?” he asked, fighting to keep calm. He just got resurrected after all.

“Um…,” she said, looking over to her brother, blushing heavily. “Well…he’s my mate. We met around Christmas.”

“That week we were on that hunt for the pagan gods?!” Dean shouted. “You…and him…”

“I’m a grown woman,” Serenity told him, her tone one he didn’t hear from her often “We were drawn to each other. Part of me wanted to run away…the other was…thrilled. I never got noticed like he noticed me. Dean…I love him.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he growled. “Or him. Can we go home now?”

“Of course,” Michael said, his tone calm.

Once they were all home, Dean gave Michael a vicious glare.

“I’m going to get a change of clothes and get a shower,” Dean said. “And I want him to be gone by the time I’m done.”

He walked away after that, not caring for an argument. Now he had something new to worry about…keeping his sister from getting her heart broken.

 

*Serenity*

 

She hugged Michael tight, her heart sinking. Sam gave them both a similar look to the one Dean had, but he kept quiet. No doubt not wanting a repeat of earlier.

“I’ll go now,” Michael sighed, making her look up at him. “You need to spend time with your family and I need to go back to Heaven to hear the reports on Dean’s rescue. Maybe after…I’ll call you? We could go out.”

“I’d like that,” she purred. “I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

“I love you too, dearest,” Michael said softly. He gave her a peck on the lips and flew off, Castiel in tow.

Finding the soup she’d made ice cold and not very appetizing, she used her Grace to get rid of it and clean the mess. As her and Sam entered their living room, Dean came out freshly showered and dressed. He seemed to be in a better mood now. He had a seat next to her and she went to him, easing against his side.

“I’m sorry for going all asshole big brother on you,” he sighed, kissing the top of her head. “It’s…it’s a lot to take in after just being dragged from hell.”

“I know, Dean,” she answered. “How do you think I felt the night I met him? I was out looking for a tree and he…was just there. Said he didn’t really know why he was there…just that he sensed me and needed to meet me. I was terrified. But he’s been nothing but good to me. I wasn’t forced into anything. And…when you were taken from us…he was there for me. It was so hard, knowing how you were suffering.”

“I’m home now,” he told her. “And I plan to keep it that way. How about a little TV, hmm?”

“Sure,” she replied, Sam having a seat in one of the armchairs in the room.

They passed the time just like that; watching TV, talking about what had been going on for the last 4 months. Serenity sat up when her phone rang.

“Hi, Michael,” she said after checking the name on the screen of her phone. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” he replied. “I’m going to be taking you and your brothers out for a meal. We…have things to discuss.”

“What kinds of things?” she asked, not liking his tone.

“Don’t worry, my love,” he purred. “It’s not about what we have. That won’t change. But…what I’ve learned…you and your brothers need to know. Be ready in the next 15 minutes.”

“Ok, I love you,” she told him. He responded in kind before hanging it up. She turned to her brothers. “Michael asked that we be dressed to go out. He has something to discuss with all of us.”

They both looked a little wary but nodded in agreement. Fifteen minutes later, they were all dressed nicely; Sam and Dean in their cleanest jeans and button-down shirts. Her in a simple purple and gold sundress that she’d bought last week. Castiel showed up in the map room of the bunker. He accepted a hug from her and a handshake from her brothers before flying them to a very nice restaurant…somewhere in New York City? Looking out a window, she nodded after seeing the Empire State Building. The hostess led them into a private dining room, Michael already there and dressed like her brothers.

Serenity went over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, taking the seat on his left. Dean took the seat next to her, Sam across from the pair of them. Castiel sat opposite Michael. They all ordered quickly, getting the waitress out of the room. Michael leaned in on his elbows on the table.

“I appreciate that you came without argument, Sam and Dean,” he said, taking hold of her hand. “Castiel and I just got back from being debriefed on the march into Hell to retrieve you, Dean. And we have news. Dean, do you know why Lilith had that one-year deal made with you and wouldn’t let anything break it?”

“No,” he answered. “I…always wondered why that went the way it did. Though…I always assumed it was because of my reputation.”

“There’s more to it than that,” Michael sighed. “You know anything about the Apocalypse?”

“Just that it’s the end of the world, end of all things,” Sam replied. “There are dozens of ‘prophecies’ and lore about how the world’s going to end.”

“Again, it’s more than that,” Michael told them. “The end of the world begins when Lucifer is freed from his cage in Hell. There are 66 seals on his prison. Not all of them must be broken; either most of them or just a few choice ones with a lot of power behind them. The first has been broken.” Michael looked right at Dean, making everyone turn to him. Her brother went pale as a sheet.

“What was it?” he asked, his voice hardly there.

Serenity looked back at Michael, who gave her a grave look. It scared her a little.

“And thus, the First Seal shall break when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell,” Michael said, looking back to Dean.

Her brother got up and started pacing, his eyes wild. She sensed something was troubling him, scaring him. She got up and went to him quickly, pulling him close. As she did, she tried to get a glimpse of what he was thinking…and wished she hadn’t. Images and sensations of Dean being tortured, for decades due to time difference in Hell. Dean eventually asking to come off the rack…and torturing other souls. The only reason he’d even done it was to stop his own pain.

“It’s ok, Dean,” she told him, prying herself away from the horrors he was suffering with still. “I understand. You were trying to escape your own suffering.”

“I should’ve been stronger,” he finally said. “I should have never agreed to torture others. I…I couldn’t hold on…after 40 years in Hell…I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“We tried our best to free you before that could happen,” Castiel said. “We failed you, Dean. We’re trying to stop the other seals from being broken…but it’s difficult.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Sam asked.

“We’ll let you know if there is,” Michael told them.

Her and Dean sat back down just as food was being brought in. Once they had their food, they all started talking over plans to watch for signs of other seals…other Hunter business. After dinner, Michael pulled her away from her brothers.

“I’ll take her home myself, Castiel,” he told the other angel. “I have something to talk to her about in private. I’ll have her back in just a few minutes.”

Sam and Dean gave him a nasty look but they went with Castiel anyway.

“Have you told them about Lucifer yet?” he asked. “About the three of us?”

“How can I?” she asked. “Especially now. They’ll kick me out of the bunker for sure if they think I’m going to try and help break the seals. How can they understand?”

“Whatever you decide, my love,” Michael told her. “I will stand by it. And if you tell them and they do kick you out…I will find us a place. You’ll never be alone again. Not like you were growing up.”

He kissed her like she’d wanted all night; with passion. She whimpered when he pulled back, wanting so much more. It had been nearly a month since they’d been together. And she hadn’t been visited by Lucifer since the night she lost Dean. She missed them both terribly.

“Will you come by later?” she asked him, biting her lip as she ran her hands up his back. “I miss you.”

“As do I, dearest,” he growled. “Yes…I’ll come by once they’re asleep.”

She smiled and nodded, letting him take her home.

 

Months later…

 

Dean was pissed as he walked in the bunker, Castiel in tow. Sam…Sam was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Sam?” you asked, pulling a beer out of the fridge and handing it to him.

“Sam has been hunting Lilith with a _demon_ , behind our backs,” he growled, taking a long draw off the beer before putting it down. “You ever hear him talk about a girl named Ruby?”

She shook her head. “No. Sam didn’t really talk to me about much while you were gone.”

“She’s been feeding him fucking demon blood and I just got him detoxed from it,” Dean added. “That’s why we were gone for several days. Now he’s gone after Lilith on his own and I told him we need to leave that bitch alone.”

“Michael went after him, try to bring him back,” Castiel said.

They felt the earth tremble under their feet.

“What the--,” she started to say when she felt her forearms burn horribly.

Once the trembling stopped, she looked at her arms. A brand like mark was there, just under her elbows. It was three halos linked together, a heart at the center. Laced with the bottom halo was her favorite flower; tiger lilies. The left halo had a serpent entwined around it, the right halo, a broadsword.

“The hell is that, Serenity?” Dean asked, getting a look at the mark on her right arm.

“I don’t know,” she told him. “It just appeared right after the tremors.

“Let me see,” Castiel said gently.

She turned to let him look. He brushed the mark gently, studying it. When his hand held her arm so tight it hurt, she got nervous. Serenity managed to back away from him, fanning her wings out, trying to look intimidating. The look on Castiel’s face scared her.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked, trying to put himself between them.

“She’s not just Michael’s mate,” he growled, pulling his blade out. “She’s meant for Lucifer too.”

“What?!” Dean snapped, turning to look at her. “Did you know about this?”

“Yes,” she managed to say, backing away from them. “Lucifer came to me in my dreams. He’s not who everyone thinks he is. He doesn’t want to go through with the Apocalypse.”

“He’s the fucking devil, Serenity!” Dean shouted at her. “He’ll say anything to get what he wants!”

“You don’t know him!” she yelled at him, growling in her throat. “He just wants to be with me and Michael…be a family!”

“Don’t be a child over this,” Castiel spat. “The Apocalypse has begun. Michael and Lucifer will prepare for the coming fight and they will fight for the fate of the world as written. One of them has to die.”

“No!” she shouted, tears in her eyes. “No, they don’t!”

“Dearest?” she heard two voices say at once.

Looking to the right, she saw her mates…standing together. Michael was a bit bloody and beaten up but he was ok. Lucifer was a bit singed around the edges. But he was here. Really here. She ran to them, throwing her arms around them. As soon as they held her back, she felt whole. Complete. When their wings enveloped her, she brushed hers with theirs. It was a very intimate moment and she didn’t care who was watching.

“Sam is in his room,” Michael said loud enough for Dean to hear. “I managed to pull him away from the Cage opening before he got fried to a crisp.”

“You’re finally here,” she sobbed, pulling Lucifer down to her for a kiss. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He followed her lead, kissing her hard, pulling her body to him. She moaned into his mouth, letting him know just how much she needed him.

“You both need to start looking for your true vessels,” Castiel scolded. “You know how this is supposed to play out.”

“Fuck that,” Lucifer growled, his hands gentle as he held her. “I don’t care what Dad wants. I made a promise to my mate that I wouldn’t go through with this. I love her.”

“Lucifer’s right,” Michael sighed. “We are a family. I’m not ruining this. Father is wrong.”

“Move, Castiel!” she heard Sam shout.

Glancing up, Serenity saw Sam had drawn an angel banishing sigil…and was about to use it.

“No!” she shouted in alarm.

Using her Grace, she moved Michael and Lucifer from this room and into hers. Leaving her in the crosshairs. Dean tried to stop Sam…but it was too late. He touched the sigil, activating it. She cried out in pain as her wings and Grace were forcibly yanked hard…away from home. She collapsed in the middle of a snowbank. As she got to her feet, she found she was on a mountain somewhere. Getting to her feet gingerly, Serenity made her way down slowly.

It got dark as she was climbing down, shivering from the cold. Her Grace ached and her wings hurt horribly, so they weren’t any use to her to keep warm. Once she found a small cave to rest in, Serenity panted from the exertion. Tears came and she was too tired to stop them. Her family…they hated her. Hated her for something she couldn’t control. She loved Michael and Lucifer…loved them dearly. She loved her brothers and Bobby. Even Castiel was growing on her. Was she even meant to have anything good? It seems like every time something good happens…it must be torn from her.

“What did I ever do to deserve this?” she sobbed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Well, look at what we have here,” she heard a male voice say.

Looking up, Serenity found a slightly large man in a business suit standing there. She could sense he was an angel. But the look on his face…it held the promise of pain. He was balding and a bit jowly as he came towards her. Serenity cried out in pain when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up until she was dangling from it. She hated when his fingers rubbed at the new mark on her arm roughly.

“Looks like our Father really did give free will to not just humans,” he said. “Since you actually exist. Well, at least now I have a way to make sure everything goes according to plan.”

“What have you found, Zachariah?” she heard a female voice ask.

“Our bargaining chip with our dear elder brothers,” he said with a chuckle, tightening his grip on her.


	6. Needed

*Dean*

 

When Serenity got blasted away by the sigil, both Sam and Dean ended up on their knees, crying out in pain. It felt like someone was trying to rip his spine out through his back. After a few minutes, the pain disappeared, and he was able to get to his feet.

“What the hell was that?” he panted, hearing cries from deeper in the bunker.

“You are Serenity’s family,” Castiel replied, coming back into the room. “Part of her Flock essentially. Her Grace has reached out whenever you all were together and has established a link between you two to her…and her mates. Anyone she’s gotten close to will be affected to some degree. I…felt the painful tug on my own wings too. Judging from the cries deeper inside here, I would say Serenity managed to push Michael and Lucifer into her room before she got banished.”

“So…we’ll feel whatever pain she feels?” Sam asked, the look on his face telling Dean that he hated himself now.

“Any strong sensation really,” Castiel said with a shrug. “Pain…and pleasure.”

Dean blushed heavily, not wanting to think about feeling when his sister was…

He shook his head and went towards Serenity’s room. Dean went inside and found both archangels pacing, growling viciously. They looked towards him and glared at him, their growls getting nastier when Sam came in.

“If you weren’t family I would have smote both of you already,” Michael growled. “You not only banished our mate and your sister…Zachariah has her now. He’s put an ultimatum out for the pair of us…either we get our true vessels to say yes and we fight…or he will torture her. Make us feel everything he does to her.”

“Can either of you tell where she is?” Dean asked. “We’ll just go rescue her.”

“There’s more to it than just that,” Lucifer sighed. “It’s going to be more dangerous now that the three of us have properly connected as a flock.”

“You didn’t…,” Dean said, a little lost on what he was talking about.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips.

“Physical and Grace contact connected us as a flock,” he explained. “Now that has happened…she is the female of our family…the Omega to our Alpha essentially. When an angel finds their mate or mates and connect…it won’t be long before she goes into a heat and will need to mate with us.”

“The longer she goes without us…the more pain she will suffer,” Michael said. “Without us to help her through it…it will kill her. Her Grace will burn through her body without ours there to help take on the excess energy and release it safely. It will affect you both to a degree…you might want to go out and find someone to burn off the drive with.”

“Not until we get her home safe,” Sam told them. “I’m sorry for what I did. I was angry…scared for Serenity.”

Michael and Lucifer relaxed a little, their expressions softening.

“I so get that feeling,” Lucifer told him. “I know all too well feeling scared and angry for your family and their well-being. Zachariah can’t have taken her to Heaven. Too many angels would free her and give her back to Michael, since his scent and traces of his Grace are all over her. We need to find an angel that knows how he thinks…”

“Guess that’s where I come in,” a new, strange voice said with a chuckle.

Sam and Dean turned to find another archangel standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He was short and a touch pudgy, his caramel colored hair swept back from his forehead, his six, golden wings folded neatly. He cracked a sucker between his teeth.

“Gabriel!” Lucifer exclaimed, coming over to hug the shorter angel. “It’s been ages. I’ve missed you, brother.”

“Nice vessel,” Gabriel told him with a wink. “Original?”

“Not quite,” he answered. “I went to a compatible vessel for me and I asked him to let me in briefly, so I could ensure I copied him properly. He matched what I showed Serenity in her dreams. Once I made a copy, I wiped his memory and left…to come finally be with her.”

“I’ve heard about her,” Gabriel said. “I’ve been keeping up with news from home while here on Earth and I kept hearing that Michael had found himself a mate. A lot of angels were very happy for him, seeing how he delegated more so he didn’t have to work so much.” He frowned. “I just heard the ultimatum Zachariah gave you. Have you…”

“Yes,” Michael sighed. “We’ve connected. There’s no telling when she’ll go into heat. And if she dies…I may just slit my throat with own blade.”

“I would no doubt join you, Michael,” Lucifer told him. “I’m tired of having life dictated by Father. I love her and I want to be with my family.” He looked back to Gabriel. “But you know Zachariah?”

“He was part of my garrison,” he said with a shrug. “That toad of an angel has a warehouse he uses to house prisoners in California. Ones he can’t take to Heaven, like your little mate.”

“And he won’t be expecting to see you or Sam and Dean to come after her,” Michael said. “I’ve got an idea.”

 

*Serenity*

 

She bit her lip, refusing to cry out as the large angel Zachariah had brought with him whipped her back and wings for the 10th lash.

“That’s enough,” Zachariah said, holding up his hand.

Serenity breathed heavily, her back stung and there were feathers all over, torn out by the whip. It hurt horribly, worse than anything she’d ever felt.

“Tell me where your mates are hiding,” he growled. “My patience is wearing thin. I’m sure they will be along soon enough to find who is hurting their little bitch, but I’d rather you just tell me…give me the element of surprise.”

“No,” she said, her whole body shaking from being suspended from her arms and wrists. “I won’t give them to you.”

He slapped her hard, making her yelp. She glared at him and growled viciously, trying to kick at him. Zachariah only laughed.

“Nice try,” he chuckled, running a hand down her side. “I have to admit, you’re a pretty little thing.” She nearly threw up when he leaned in and put his nose to her neck, inhaling. When he pulled back, the grin on his face had her shaking harder. “They connected to you…and you’re close to heat. Mmm…maybe me and some of my garrison will have fun with your lovely little body when you become so fevered, you’ll take any cock that presents itself. Granted, the heat would still kill you…but we’ll have fun.”

Zachariah pulled her body close to his, feeling him becoming aroused. She spit in his face when he tried to kiss her.

“I will never give myself to you,” she snarled.

“You don’t get to have a choice about it,” Zachariah told her, licking her neck. “Now I’ll get to see what the fuss humans make about sex is.”

“Find your own mate then,” she heard another unfamiliar voice call out.

Zachariah paled, pulling away from her and turning around. Serenity could see a short man in the doorway, blade pulled and at the ready. She felt scared when he unfurled six golden wings and stalked towards Zachariah. As the archangel started to fight with her captor, she felt herself getting lowered to the ground. Her legs gave out under her. Being suspended like that for so long…she had no strength. When she felt herself get picked up, she dared to look up. Relief hit her when she saw it was Dean that was carrying her from the room, Sam right behind them, bringing up the rear.

She could sense Michael and Lucifer were here, but she couldn’t tell where they were. Sweat started to break out across her skin as it felt like a fire had been lit in her body. She noticed Dean become flush, but he kept them moving until they got out of what looked to be a warehouse. Castiel was there as they got out. He wasted no time flying the three of them back to the bunker. Once home, Dean went straight for her room and set her down on her bed. Sam had followed and went into the bathroom. The sound of the tub being filled could be heard while Dean was stripping off his jacket and shirt.

Serenity’s skin prickled with the heat and she felt the urge to take her own clothes off too. She tore her shirt off and got rid of her bra. She whimpered as her insides cramped and she could feel herself get aroused, growing wetter by the second. Dean helped her get her pants and underwear off before taking her into the bathroom and helping set her into the cool bath Sam had run.

“You came for me,” she said, whimpering as another cramp hit her hard. Tears came to her eyes when she remembered the look on their faces before… “I thought you hated me.”

“Never,” Sam told her, making her look at him. “We could never hate you, Serenity. We love you. Neither of us would be able to take it when those two break your heart.”

“That won’t happen,” she sighed, feeling eased by his touch. “We are meant to be a family. Everything will be ok.” She couldn’t stop from moaning, rubbing her thighs together. “What…is happening to me?”

They both looked at each other and blushed heavily. Sam cleared his throat and kneeled next to the tub.

“Your mates told us that since you’ve connected to each other…when you hugged and kissed the other day,” Sam started, peeling his shirts off and undoing his pants. “When you became a whole family unit…it prompted your body’s biological processes and now…you’re in heat. We hurried to find you and bring you home because it could kill you if Michael and Lucifer doesn’t…you know.”

Now it was her turn to blush heavily. Another violent cramp had her screaming in agony. Sam and Dean groaned…like they were hurt.

“Where are you hurt?” she panted when the pain passed. “Let me help you.”

“They told us we can feel what you feel because we’re family,” Dean bit out. “As much as I hate it…those two need to get back here and help you.”

“We’re here, dearest!” she heard Lucifer shout from what sounded like the main part of the bunker.

Sam and Dean left her alone, both giving her hand or shoulder a squeeze before leaving. Serenity whimpered as the pain came back, twisting her insides roughly. Tears spilled down her face as it subsided. She pulled herself up to her feet in the tub, shivering slightly. Relief hit her as she saw her mates enter their room, locking the door behind them. Lucifer got to her first, pulling her up into his arms. He kissed her hungrily as he brought her back into the main room, laying her out in the bed. Michael got in on the other side, lounging naked and watching her and Lucifer kiss and touch. When she reached out for Michael, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

“You two need this,” he said to her as Lucifer got up. “I don’t mind watching. Unless you want me to leave...”

“Stay,” they both said, Lucifer taking his clothes off before moving back over top of her.

He purred as he kissed her mouth again before moving to her neck, sucking and biting lightly. She moaned as he moved lower, teasing her with kisses and light bites.

“I’ve dreamed of this since that first night I came to you,” he whispered. “Fuck…the reality is so much more intense.”

“Lucifer,” she gasped, her hands snapping down to fist his hair, pulling him close as he put his head between her legs.

He growled her name as he used his tongue on her. Lucifer was relentless in his assault, biting just hard enough to make her gasp, running his tongue over those spots to make her plead for more.

“Please,” she whimpered, feeling her lower belly get tight as the pain came on again. “Lucifer…it hurts…”

Her mate listened and moved quickly, forcing her legs open around his hips. Serenity grabbed hold of his shoulders, leaving scratches as he pushed into her body. His cock stretched and filled her deliciously…just as large as Michael…just as satisfying.

“So lovely,” Lucifer panted, nibbling her shoulder as he thrust into her hard and fast. “And all ours.”

He stretched his wings out and laid them over hers, carding his feathers through hers.

“Yes!” she cried out as she orgasmed, pulling him tight to her body.

“Serenity…fuck,” he growled as her insides contracted around his cock hard, making him come forcefully.

He rode it out, grinding against her as Serenity completely relaxed, relief clear on her face.

“Thank you,” she sighed, nuzzling against his shoulder when he slumped onto her. “Thank you.”

Sitting up, Lucifer pulled Serenity up with him, holding her close with his arms and wings. He kissed her softly as Michael eased up behind her, kissing the other side of her throat. She purred in contentment, surrounded comfortably by her mates. When Lucifer pulled back, Michael made her look at him and kissed her mouth. Serenity went still when she felt Michael’s Grace stroke over her backside, focusing on her ass.

“Michael?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him while Lucifer kept touching and kissing her front.

“You trust I’d never hurt you, right?” he asked, stroking her face lightly.

“Of course,” she replied with a smile. “I trust you with my life…our lives.”

“Then just relax, sweetheart,” he told her, kissing her again.

As she eased in their hold and relaxed, his Grace started moving against her again. She focused on what his mouth was doing to keep calm as his Grace moved along the crease of her ass to press against her hole. Lucifer grinned when he sensed what Michael was doing. Her other mate smiled deviously and reached around to pull her ass cheeks apart, massaging the tight muscle.

Serenity squirmed and groaned a little when the pain was making a return. But her mates kept teasing, Michael slowly easing his Grace into her ass, using it to slick the passage and stretch it for him. After several agonizing minutes, she started moving against Lucifer, needing him…Michael…someone inside her.

“Easy, love,” Lucifer whispered to her. “What we’re going to do should help keep you out of pain a little longer.”

She helped him ease her back onto his cock, making her sigh as the pain eased up as she started to gently ride his lap, her hands running along his spine, just along the base of his wings. Serenity trembled when he held her still…and Michael moved closer. When she felt his slick fingers press into her ass, she gasped in surprise. Lucifer murmured into her ear to just relax, that they weren’t going to hurt her.

“Michael…oohhh,” she moaned as he removed his fingers, and started pressing his cock against her. 

Lucifer helped her relax enough for him to work the head of his arousal into her body. It hurt briefly but feeling both her mates in her at the same time, making her feel impossibly full and tight…it felt amazing. It wasn’t long before she found a new rhythm, pushing back onto Michael as she pulled up from Lucifer, only to get filled by the fallen angel again as she moved back.

“Damn…,” Lucifer panted as he watched their mate move between them. “I wish you would’ve visited her dreams when I was, Michael. We could have done this a long time ago.”

“I regret not doing so as well,” Michael groaned. “Serenity…you feel so damn good. Move a little faster, love…please.”

Serenity did as she was asked, bucking harder between the two of them, getting a little rougher.

“Allow me,” Lucifer growled, stilling her hips.

Still buried in her, he got Michael to lie on his back, Serenity lying on top of him. Lucifer settled into a crouch over them and proceeded to piston in and out of her body. This made her move faster and harder onto Michael, pulling a lot of very appreciative sounds from the eldest archangel. Their lovely little mate sounded like an animal, nothing more than mewls and yelps of pleasure getting torn out of her throat as she was thoroughly fucked in both holes by her mates.

“We love you, Serenity,” the pair said in unison, fisting a handful of feathers in her wings.

She orgasmed just as forcefully as the first time, making them come just as hard and giving her everything they could. Serenity went totally limp when it was all over, the poor thing unable to move as they very gingerly removed themselves from her body.

“That is hot,” Lucifer purred as he watched their seed drip from both her holes. “Filled with so much of our seed that it’s leaking out of you. And we’ll be putting much more of that in you…on you, where ever we can. That way no other angel would ever even think about touching you.”

“Ours,” Michael growled softly, his hand dipping between her legs to cup her gently. “Our mate. Our love.” His hand moved back up to her belly, rubbing in a slow circle. “And hopefully…our children.”

“You want kids?” she managed to ask as Lucifer helped settle her against Michael before coming around to spoon her from the other side, keeping her in the middle. “Do angels even have children?”

“Not in the way humans do,” Michael replied. “Usually, angels mate during heat to help their child bearing partner, they will birth and the child would go to the nursery of Heaven where they would be assisted in growing up and taking their place as a warrior of God. Angels don’t spend much time as children, only long enough for their Grace to strengthen and gain the knowledge of the universe.”

“But you’re not like other angels, Serenity,” Lucifer added, cuddling close. “You grew up at the same rate humans do. You don’t have access to the knowledge we do or are able to communicate with the Host like we can. Honestly…maybe that’s a good thing.” He tucked one of his hands against her belly along with Michael’s. “I hope any children that come of this…are just like you. Maybe having a childhood…growing up alongside humanity…will make them better angels. Better able to understand and help humanity instead of trying to rule it or destroy it.”

Serenity yawned, reaching back and pulling Lucifer closer as she drifted into sleep.

 

*Dean*

 

“Fucking hell,” he panted as he rutted against a pillow, feeling the heat…the hunger that Serenity was no doubt feeling subside.

He was hard, leaking and seven kinds of pissed off. When this first hit him hard when he left their sister in her ‘mates’ hands, he’d went straight to his room, undressed and stroked himself. It had felt so good…until he was ready to come. Instead of getting relief, pain radiated through his groin and he didn’t finish. That had been…at least three hours ago. This fucking sucked.

“Just a minute!” he shouted when he heard a knock at his door, quickly throwing on his robe.

When he found Castiel on the other side, he did what he could to calm himself. The angel had become a good friend and he didn’t deserve to get yelled at for something that wasn’t his fault.

“What’s up, Cas?” he asked, leaning against the door frame.

The angel winced when he got a look at him.

“You’re in pain,” the angel said, in his matter of fact way.

“I’m sure Sam’s in the same situation,” he panted, trying to keep his mind off his aching dick. “With Serenity going through this heat thing…it’s got me aching and I can’t find relief. This damn link is going to kill me.”

“Sam…I think he’s doing just fine,” Castiel replied, a blush hitting his face.

“How?” he asked.

“Well…I think Gabriel offered to stay with him and he’s been working his urges out with him,” Castiel answered, that blush darkening. It was…cute. “Angelic heats…can’t be satisfied alone. A partner is needed.”

Castiel came closer. Dean panted as he felt the heat coming off the angel. He shook with the urge to grab the guy by the lapels and kiss him, touch him. The angel moved closer, putting his arms around Dean. When Cas put his lips to his, Dean lost control. Pulling him into his room, Dean closed the door and started pulling the angel’s clothes off. Cas purred low in his throat and snapped his fingers.

“Thanks,” he sighed, feeling skin on skin as he helped get Castiel on the bed. “Forgive me…I’ve not done this with a guy for a long time.”

“You’re doing just fine for me,” Cas growled. “Please…I want you, Dean.”

Dean moaned when he moved between the angel’s legs and found he was already slick and open for him. He pressed in quickly, the angel under him moaning his name as his legs wrapped around his hips. Gripping the angel’s hips hard, Dean set a fast and rough pace. Castiel didn’t mind in the slightest, pulling him close and kissing him roughly.  
He choked out a cry of ecstasy and relief as he finally came, emptying into Cas. The angel came hard, untouched as he wriggled and writhed on his cock. It was hot as hell. When it was over, Dean held him close, cuddling with the angel.

“Thank you, Cas,” he sighed. “I thought I was going to lose my mind there for a minute.”

“You helped me too,” Cas replied. “I was being as affected as you were. I just hide it better. Dean…do you mind me staying here? With you?”

“I’ve love that,” he purred, running a hand through Cas’s short hair as he kissed him again.

“Mmm…I’ve wanted this for a while,” the angel sighed as he stroked Dean’s chest.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean asked him, surprised. “I may come off as a jackass, but I don’t judge.”

“Seeing the way you are around Michael,” Cas answered, with a shrug. “I get you don’t like angels.”

“Not all true,” he told him. “I hate the fact him and Lucifer are doing anything with my little sister. She’s had such a rough life, Sam and I are protective of her. We don’t want her to get hurt.”

“You can’t protect her from life, Dean,” Castiel said, giving him a little smile. “Besides, when angels mate…it’s for eternity. They are bound to one another…made for each other. For them to hurt her in any way, it will lash back at them worse. She’s in good hands.”

Dean sighed as Cas ran his hands over his chest. When he stopped and stared at his left shoulder, he couldn’t help but chuckle a little. 

“What you looking at, angel?” he asked.

“This,” Castiel answered, moving to show him his left shoulder. “It’s on you too.”

He went still as he looked over the mark…it was like Serenity’s. A tattoo-like mark…this one of a black feather and a white feather entwined.

“That means…,” Dean started to say, but couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“We’re mates,” Castiel purred, straddling his hips. He leaned in and kissed him. “I’ll admit…I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

“Talk later,” Dean growled, pushing back into Castiel.

The angel moaned his name and proceeded to ride him. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Fight

*Serenity*

 

Yawning, she woke up to find herself on the sofa in her room, dressed in her favorite pajamas and a blanket covering her. Sitting up slowly, Serenity couldn’t help but grin. Michael and Lucifer were holding each other, sleeping. Or at least meditating. From what Michael had told her, they don’t need to sleep. As she got to her feet, Serenity winced at the tenderness between her legs, her backside too. It made her think about how she’d just spent several hours, if not days. And judging from the state of the sheets on the bed, it looks like they’d moved her while she was sleeping to enjoy each other. Maybe next time they’d let her watch. Hearing her stomach growl, she looked in her fridge. It was empty.  
Grabbing some fresh clothes from the closet and taking a quick shower, Serenity left the room quietly. She couldn’t help but feel nervous when she found Sam and Dean sitting in the kitchen. Both brothers looked exhausted but peaceful. They just sat there, not really doing anything.

“Good morning,” she finally said, making them look over at her.

“Morning,” they both replied, giving her small smiles.

She returned them and stood next to Dean. He leaned into her hand when she raked her fingers through his short hair, trying to tame it a little. It was nice to see he was still ok with the small act of affection. He’d been…tense was too simple a word for what had been standing between them. Now, she could sense peace.

“Hungry?” she asked them.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I came out here to make something, but…I’m having a hard time standing without feeling woozy.”

“Heat that rough on you?” she asked, sitting next to him. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I…I had no idea…”

“It’s ok, Serenity,” he told her. “If anything, it’s the best thing to have happened to me in a long time.”

She was shocked at first when she showed him the mark on his left arm. After a minute, she couldn’t help but grin.

“Finally told Castiel, hmm?” she asked teasingly as she got up and got to work on breakfast.

“More like he pulled it out of me,” Dean said with a laugh.

“You found relief as well, I take it?” she asked, turning to Sam.

“Gabriel offered,” he said with a shrug. “It felt…right. So I took him up on it.” He pulled his shirt collar down to reveal the mark at the juncture of his throat and shoulder. It was a simple halo ringed with honeysuckle. “This showed up about Day 3. My mind wanted to fight it, my body didn’t. Took about 3 hours for my brain to catch up.”

Serenity couldn’t help but smile as Castiel and Gabriel walked in. Cas went and worked his way onto Dean’s lap. Gabriel sat next to Sam, cuddling him. Her brothers simply returned the affection, clearly not caring they were being watched.

“You should come back to bed, Dean,” Cas said softly, kissing Dean’s temple. “You need more sleep.”

“Food first,” he grumbled, running a hand through Cas’ black wings.

The angel simply nodded and left his new mate hold and touch him how he liked. Gabriel didn’t bother with saying anything to Sam, just cuddled the much taller man. Serenity continued with making tons of food, making sure to use her Grace to let the other angels enjoy it if they’d like. As she finished and made a plate for herself, Michael and Lucifer walked in. Both were bleary eyed and a bit distressed. When they saw her, they were put at ease. She was pulled onto Lucifer’s lap, Michael pulling her legs across his own. They pulled her plate over and proceeded to feed her. It was a calm quiet. Once the meal was done, Gabriel took care of the dishes with a simple snap of his fingers.

“What are we going to do about your true vessels?” Sam finally asked, looking towards her and her mates. “Should we get them somewhere angel proof? Leave them alone?”

“We don’t have to worry about that,” Lucifer said, idly running his fingers through her hair while Michael played with her feet. “They are safe.”

“How do you know?” Dean asked, sounding suspicious.

“Because they are here,” Michael said.

Serenity grew worried when Michael and Lucifer stopped their ministrations, freezing completely. Sam and Dean scowled.

“I take it you mean me and Sam?” Dean growled.

Michael sighed and nodded. “You are my true vessel. Sam is Lucifer’s.”

“Get out,” Dean snapped, easing Castiel off his lap and getting to his feet. “Both of you. Out.”

“Take it easy,” Serenity told him softly as she got up and went to her eldest brother. “Dean, please…”

“No, Serenity,” he said. “I bet you being their mate is bullshit. It’s just to get me and Sam to say yes to them and go through with the fucking Apocalypse.” He glared at the archangels at the end of the table. “I want you both out of here. Right. Now.”

“If you kick them out, I go with them,” she snapped.

“No, you will stay,” Michael and Lucifer said in unison.

“Excuse me?” she asked, completely shocked.

“This is the safest place for you,” Lucifer replied. “None of the other angels will be able to come after you. We can handle whatever they do to us, as long as you’re safe.”

Growling low in her throat, she stood in front of her mates. She then pointed at Sam and Dean.

“Promise me right now that you will never ask them to be your vessels for the Apocalypse,” she said.

It took several minutes before Lucifer looked right at Sam.

“I swear on my life and my bond to Serenity that I will never ask you to be a vessel to complete the Apocalypse,” he said.

Michael then looked back at Dean.

“I swear on my life and my bond to Serenity that I will never ask you to be a vessel to complete the Apocalypse,” he told Dean.

“Good,” she spat before storming off to her room.

Tears pricked her eyes as she packed a bag with some clothes, the current project she was working on and her wallet. She couldn’t stay here anymore. She couldn’t take the fighting. Not to mention she wasn’t too happy with her mates right now. How could they not tell her this? Or tell them at that dinner when he told them about the seals? Walking back out to the main hall, Michael grabbed her arm gently.

“What are you doing?” he asked, concerned.

She was almost swayed to stay from that simple touch and the concern. But she steeled herself and pulled away from him.

“I can’t stay here,” she said as tears came to her eyes. “I can’t stand that my family can only seem to fight with each other. I hate that you kept this from us, from me. I…just can’t be around any of you right now.”

“Stay here,” Lucifer pleaded, coming towards you. “Please. You’ll be safe…”

“I don’t need to be coddled like a fucking child!” she shouted, unable to stop her tears. “I have been taking care of myself since I was 8! It was scary and very hard, but I did it. You…you two have no frame of reference. You’ll never know what I went through. Sam and Dean…they may have had it bad with our father, but at least they had a place to sleep every night…food when they were hungry. I. Had. Nothing. No one to care if I lived or died. I now have everything I’ve ever wanted; a home. Family to take care of and come back to. But all you want to do is fight and argue with each other. I…I just can’t. Goodbye.”

She stormed out before any of them could say anything. Serenity started walking towards the main road. Once she was clear of the trees, she picked a direction and started flying. It felt like she’d been flying for forever when it started pouring down rain. The downpour forced her to land and walk. She walked down a stretch of road for a while, her clothes soaked through to the bone. Eventually, she came to a house in front of a junkyard; ‘Singer’s Auto Salvage’.

“Wonder if this is Bobby’s,” she said to herself, shivering from the cold rain as she walked up to the house.

After she knocked, it took a few minutes before the door was answered. She felt a bit relieved that it was Bobby who answered the door.

“Serenity? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Could…could I stay here for the night?” she asked him, suddenly feeling ill.

“Of course, you idjit,” he mumbled. “Get in here. You must be freezing.”

She entered as he stepped aside, shivering harder from the temperature change. Bobby was quick to grab a large towel and help her dry off some. He said nothing as he went upstairs. She checked the clothes in her pack. They were soaked through. Thankfully, the blanket she was working on was in a plastic bag and dry.

“Thank you,” she said as Bobby handed her dry clothes that were most likely some of Sam’s smaller shorts and a shirt that had been left behind. “I’m sorry for just showing up like this.”

“Let me have that,” he told her, taking hold of her bag. He set it on the table in the hall. “You have a seat in the living room and I’ll get you something hot to drink. Coffee? Tea?”

“Hot chocolate, if you have it,” she replied.

It wasn’t long before Bobby came back with a mug of hot chocolate. The warmth from the cup felt nice. Bobby joined her.

“Mind telling me what brings you out here? Across a state and a half, alone?” he asked her as she took a long drink from her mug.

“I can’t take the fighting,” she sighed heavily. “My mates are hiding things from me…treating me like I can’t handle anything. I’m tired of everyone thinking just because I’m female that I can’t take care of myself. I’ve been doing that most of my life.”

“They love you,” Bobby said with a shrug. “Just because you can do something, doesn’t mean you should have to. What exactly did Michael and Lucifer hide?”

“They knew that their true vessels are Sam and Dean,” she answered after a minute or two. “Dean is Michael’s. Sam is Lucifer’s. It’s what caused the fight and had Dean wanting to kick them out.”

“And yet knowing that…they were still able to remain in the bunker,” Bobby said.

“I’m still mad at them from keeping this from me,” she answered.

“You won’t be mad forever,” he told her. “If what you’ve told me over the phone is true about you and Michael…it’ll be ok.”

Finishing her drink, she coughed, then sneezed. When he pulled her to him, she couldn’t hold back anymore. She cried, feeling miserable; she wanted to be with her mates. She wanted to go home. But how could she? They will just start fighting again.

“It’s all right now,” he told her, helping her up. “Come on. I’ll take you down to my panic room. Warded it against everything. It isn’t much; but you can at least get uninterrupted rest until you can get yourself sorted out, ok?”

“Ok,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Thanks.”

“It’s never a problem,” he told her.

 

*Dean*

 

“What just happened?” he asked, finding Michael and Lucifer standing in the main hall of the bunker, just staring at the main entrance.

“Serenity…left,” Lucifer said, turning to face them.

He couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, the look on his face was like someone had just kicked his puppy. Michael too. These were two of the most powerful creatures in existence. And here they stood, looking completely lost.

Dean felt like an asshole. He didn’t know them that well, but they did make Serenity happy. And they took care of her when they couldn’t.

“I’m sorry,” he finally bit out. “I’m sorry for being a jerk about all of this.”

“You’re not the only one at fault,” Lucifer sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We should have told you this before now. It wasn’t fair to you or to her.”

“We love her so much,” Michael added. “It’s made us both complete idiots.”

“Love will do that to you,” Sam said with a chuckle, walking in. “But we need to really settle this. Serenity deserves better from us.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Lucifer replied. “But we need to find her.”

“She’s with your friend, Bobby Singer,” Gabriel said, coming in and standing with Sam. “She’ll be just fine with him.”

“Let’s have a seat then,” Dean sighed. “We got a lot to discuss.”


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Between work lately and trying to get stuff ready for Halloween, I've been a bit busy. Here's a nice, smut-filled chapter with a touch of fluff for good measure.

*Serenity*

 

She forced herself to smile as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Bobby. It’s been two weeks. Two long weeks. She spent two days in Bobby’s panic room, crying and puking. By the third day, Serenity pulled herself together and started diligently cleaning Bobby’s house from top to bottom. The work helped distract her. Bobby had tried to get her to stop, but when she ignored him, he sat and talked with her while she worked. That had helped her get through the anger and hurt from the fight with her mates.

By the end of the first week, Serenity thought they would have dropped by at least. Hell, she figured they would have camped out in front of the house until she talked to them. Bobby hadn’t seen them either. That had hurt. Why weren’t they coming after her? Maybe they thought it would be easier to break their promise and just make Sam and Dean agree to the Apocalypse.

“I’m sure they’re just trying to give you space,” Bobby said to her, reaching over and patting her arm.

She made herself eat a spoonful of oatmeal, the only thing she could seem to stomach right now. Her stomach had been upset since she’d left home.

“They have to know I’m not mad anymore,” she replied, pushing her bowl away. “I…I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Here,” he told her, handing her one of his credit cards. “Go do a little shopping, have a personal day and relax. You’ve been working yourself to sleep every day for the last week. Use this as some time to figure out what you want and need.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” she told him, giving him a genuine smile. “I appreciate you putting up with me this long. I know I’ve not been the best houseguest.”

“I don’t mind having you here,” he replied. “Your brothers…have been like sons to me the last few years. We’ve been through hell and back. You’ve been so strong, even when they weren’t. I hate to see you in pain, but life does that sometimes. But it does make the good times mean more.” He gestured to her bowl. “Are you going to eat more? I’ve noticed you haven’t been eating much.”

“My stomach has been bothering me,” she answered. “It’s probably just the separation along with my nerves.”

“Alright,” Bobby sighed. “Come on then. I’ll go with you, keep you company.”

She kissed his cheek as they got up and headed for his truck.

 

Three hours later…

 

Serenity felt a little weird as she laid on the massage table, dressed in nothing but a white sheet, head settled into the padded rest, staring at the carpeted floor. She couldn’t help but jump a little when she felt warmed hands grip her shoulders. A minute later, she let out a sigh as her tension bled out under the masseuse’s hands. It was just what she needed. She couldn’t help but tense up as the grip moved down her back, towards her wings. How would she be able to keep herself in check? Panic set in when she then sensed another angel. In the same room.

“Relax, Serenity,” she heard Gabriel say calmly, the massage continuing. “I sent your masseuse to one of their other clients and took over.”

“Bobby told you, didn’t he?” she asked, getting the feeling this wasn’t a random pop in by the archangel.

“Your mates wanted to follow you and bring you home about an hour after you left,” he replied, kneading the muscles along the sides of her spine, coaxing her wings to spread. “They sat down with your brothers and talked. I made them keep talking and kept them from leaving the last two weeks. They needed it. I also helped them…gain some insight into what life was like for you growing up.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” she sighed, letting herself relax. “I don’t think I could’ve stayed away much longer than this anyway. It’s made me feel just awful. I miss them.”

Serenity couldn’t help but smile when she felt Gabriel lean in and kiss the back of her head before resuming the massage.

“Honestly, this was needed more than you know,” he said, moving across her wings before moving to her arms. “They needed to iron out their animosity between them and your brothers. You needed time to yourself. Serenity, you don’t give yourself a chance to just relax.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, looking back through her time with her family. She was always doing things for others, not really anything for herself. “I hate to admit it, but you’re right.”

“Which is why I called Bobby and suggested taking you out today,” Gabriel said, a smile evident in his voice. "The card he gave you is one of mine."

“Do Michael and Lucifer know you’re touching me like this?” she asked, groaning softly as he worked the kinks from her lower back and legs.

“They weren’t happy,” he answered. “But they agreed. They would like for you to come to dinner tonight.”

“Ok,” she agreed after Gabriel finished the massage. “I will. But if they start their fighting and bickering again…they won’t like what I’ll have to say.”

“They know what will happen I’m sure,” Gabriel chuckled. “Now…time for a relaxing manicure and pedicure.”

 

Evening

 

Serenity felt like a new person as she finished dressing; wearing a blue and grey dress, cut low in the front, blue shoes with silver buckles and a low heel. And thanks to getting her hair cut short and styled, she didn’t have to fuss with it. Grabbing the clutch she bought to go with the dress, she came downstairs, finding Bobby chatting with Gabriel in the kitchen. They were both well dressed and groomed. She couldn’t help but blush when they saw her.

“You look amazing,” Gabriel told her.

“So, do you,” she replied with a blush. “Where are we going?”

“Just wait and see,” he said, holding his hand out.

Her and Bobby took his hands and seconds later, they were standing on a patio overlooking the ocean. The beach lay before them, the Golden Gate Bridge off in the distance. Turning around, she grew tense as she saw the restaurant was full. Full of angels. She could feel the power in the air.

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel told her. “We’ve made sure no one here is with Zachariah. Everyone here wants to meet the person that makes Michael happy. They are willing to give Lucifer a chance. Please…just try?”

“Ok,” she sighed. “I trust you.”

Walking in, everyone was still just idly chatting. As they neared the bar, she found Michael and Lucifer there, speaking with a pair of angels. They looked towards her at the same time, both dressed in black suits. They smiled and held their hands out to her. Tears came to her eyes as she stepped forward and placed each of her hands in theirs.

“We’re so sorry we drove you away,” Michael whispered as they held her between them.

“I’ve never felt worse than when I watched you walk out,” Lucifer said, leaning in and kissing her behind her left ear. “Knowing we did this to you. We love you so much…it tore us up.”

“I love you both too,” she sighed, leaning into Michael. “It’s made me sick. I hated being away from you.”

“We’ll strive to never force your hand like that again,” they told her.

Michael tugged her close, smiling as he made her look up at him.

“You look lovely,” he said.

Hearing a throat being cleared, Serenity turned to find her brothers dressed in new suits. Even Castiel updated his wardrobe, losing the trench coat. Pulling herself away from her mates, she moved towards her family.

“I’ve missed you guys,” she said, Dean hugging her tight. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“You gave us all the slap in the face we needed,” he replied. “We sat down, and we talked. For a long time. As much as we don’t like the whole situation this puts us in…we have found some common ground. And we can be civil. That I can promise you.”

Sam pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

“We’ll make this work,” Sam told her.

“Thank you,” she said, kissing them both and giving Castiel a hug.

“Come on,” Lucifer purred, pulling her away and towards a table. “Let’s sit and enjoy a meal, hmm?”

“I thought you didn’t like to eat,” she said. “I have to alter it when I make food for you and even then you don’t have much.”

“We figured out how to do the same,” Michael replied, pulling her chair out and helping her up to the table. “It’s become a habit for us to join meals. And I find I like the variety.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that. They had done that because they know how much she enjoys cooking. Large plates of small bite appetizers were set on every table as others had a seat. Dean and Sam sat across from her, Michael and Lucifer; Cas and Gabriel on either side of her brothers. Other angels filled the table and they introduced themselves to her. Everyone was friendly…she even made a couple of friends.

Eventually, Lucifer changed their chairs into a bench so he could pull her up into his lap and let her put her feet in Michael’s lap. It was endearing how he wanted to hold her close. She understood why, but she gave Michael an apologetic look. He just smiled and blew a kiss at her, making her blush. When the main course was placed on the table; plates piled high with steaks and chicken, bowls of pasta and various other dishes, Michael put together their plates. Scooting closer, he and Lucifer took turns feeding her. When the meal was over and the tables cleared, Michael got to his feet.

“Thanks for coming everyone,” he said loud enough for everyone gathered to hear. “We greatly appreciate the company you’ve supplied and for your support. Feel free to continue with the party. My mates and I are going to be retiring for the evening.”

Everyone clapped and wished them well as Lucifer helped Serenity to her feet. With Lucifer on her left and Michael on her right, the three of them left together, walking down the empty street. They said nothing as they turned down a dark alley. As they approached the end, Michael and Lucifer flew them to a lovely cabin in a thick, wild forest.

“Why are we here?” she asked, curious as she stepped away from them and turned to face them.

“To have some privacy,” they replied, moving towards her in unison. 

Serenity backed away from them, wings unfurling and dipped low in deference to her mates. Her heart was beating fast as she backed right up against the side of the cabin. They pulled her to them, hands on her hips and shoulders. Michael kissed her first; hungry and demanding. Lucifer tucked his face against her throat, nibbling at her soft skin. Serenity gasped, grabbing hold of Michael’s waist to keep herself steady.

“We’ve missed having this with you,” Michael growled, pulling back to look in her eyes. “Missed hearing all the pretty sounds you make while we make you come undone.”

Lucifer made her look at him and kissed her next. He was gentle, but no less passionate. Turning more towards him, she put her arms around his neck. She pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly when Michael’s hand slipped down the front of her dress to cup her breast, gently kneading the firm flesh. Serenity took her arms away from Lucifer’s shoulders to trail one down his front, the other down Michael’s. But before she could get past their belts, they took her hands and pulled them away.

“Not yet,” Lucifer told her, kissing her briefly while Michael eased her away from the side of the cabin and against his chest. “Tonight, is about you.”

She couldn’t help the dark blush that heated her face as they led her inside and upstairs. They shared brief kisses as the pair of them took her into and through the master bedroom, stopping in a lovely bathroom. Serenity couldn’t help but whimper as Michael gently bit her earlobe, pressing his lips just behind her ear, a spot they both knew drove her wild.

“We brought you here so there are no interruptions, no distractions,” he whispered to her as Lucifer undressed her. “We love you and we want to show that to you.”

“Please,” she pleaded, reaching back and threading her fingers through his hair. “I need you both.”

“Patience, dearest,” Lucifer purred, taking her shoes off and setting them aside carefully. “We have all the time in the world."

Sitting on his knees, he put his arms around her waist and hugged her to him, nuzzling against her stomach. She’d always felt it could be trimmer, but clearly, he didn’t care. Kissing her belly, he started to get up, nipping and kissing his way up her front, pulling his suit jacket and shirt off. Michael was taking his own clothes off behind her. When they were both naked, Michael snapped his fingers, the shower in the corner turning on. Serenity sighed quietly as the three of them got into the shower, the water temperature just the way she liked it.

She couldn’t help but purr when Lucifer pulled her back against his chest, his hands working on lathering her hair with her favorite shampoo, judging by the smell. Michael’s hands were all over her, scrubbing every inch carefully. When his hand moved between her legs, she spread them shamelessly, wanting more.

“Looks like you missed us too,” Michael chuckled, cleaning her carefully, but not letting his touch linger.

“I hated staying away,” she growled in frustration. “But I couldn’t bear to watch my family tear into each other.”

“Shh,” Lucifer hushed as he finished rinsing her hair. “It’s over with and we’re past it.”

He took a seat on a bench set into the wall of the shower, easing her into his lap, her back to his chest still. She panted as Michael grinned, easing down to his knees in front of them. Serenity trembled in Lucifer’s arms as Michael kissed his way up her legs, stopping to bite at the insides of her thighs. She couldn’t keep from blushing as Lucifer gripped the backs of her thighs and spread her legs even wider.

“Michael,” she breathed as he kissed her between her legs, a rush of her arousal spilling out of her.

“That’s it, love,” he growled, his hands holding her thighs in place. “Just give in to us.”

When he sealed his mouth over her pussy and sucked, she screamed, wanting to squeeze her thighs together. It just made her wetter when she couldn’t move. The growl that came out of her mates should have terrified her. But it only drove her higher as Michael’s tongue pushed into her, caressing spots in her that made her orgasm blindside her completely. He didn’t stop. As she tried to writhe and scream their names, Michael kept going, wanting more.

“I can’t wait to have you stuffed full of us,” Lucifer growled in her ear, biting her earlobe. “Have you begging us to fuck you until you pass out. We’re going to ravish you so that you only think of us. You don’t think of being with anyone else, do you?”

“No,” she panted, reaching down and holding on to Michael’s hair. “I only want you and Michael.”

“Good girl,” Lucifer purred, his cock twitching against her back. “Just look at how you affect us.”

She couldn’t take her eyes off Michael as he tongue-fucked her, his fingers just barely teasing her clit.

“I’ve never seen him so raw and wild,” Lucifer told her. “He’s got such a talented tongue, doesn’t he?”

“Yes!” she cried out, her legs shaking as he made her come again. It only drove him to suck harder.

“No one else can do this to us but you,” he whispered to her. “And no one else can have you like this.”

“Never,” she panted, gasping when Michael slipped three fingers in her, pumping hard and fast.

“Gonna make you come even harder now,” Michael growled as he curled his fingers up and massaged against her inner walls hard this time.

Serenity’s eyes went wide as she felt like she was about to come…but it was even more intense now. She rocked her hips into his strokes, his other hand rubbing at her clit while staring into her eyes. She panted harder, reaching back and grabbing a handful of Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer’s hands palmed her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. She wanted to keep eye contact with Michael, to keep herself grounded. But when he started speeding up his thrusts into her, her eyes fell shut as her head kicked back against Lucifer’s shoulder.

“She’s so close,” Lucifer growled against her throat. “Do it, Michael. Make her come now.”

She managed to look down and watch as Michael leaned in and sucked her clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he added a twist to his hand with his thrusts. The building pressure snapped and she wailed their names so loud, her Grace caused every lightbulb in the house to burst. Her slick gushed out of her and her legs shook so hard they threatened to cramp. Michael helped her ride it out, make it stretch out for what felt like eternity. Serenity was completely limp as they carefully washed her again before turning off the water. Michael cradled her to his chest as they stepped out of the shower. Lucifer grabbed towels and dried them off, kissing each of them in turn.

After cleaning all the broken glass and fixing all the bulbs with a snap of his fingers, Lucifer turned down the fine sheets on the huge bed and helped her settle in. Pulling her close, he kissed her. Michael eased in behind her, eventually making her roll over and kiss him. Lucifer molded himself to her back, his cock nudging against her ass. Michael was more than ready as well, the head of his cock stroking against her, teasing. Impatient and aching, Serenity forced Michael onto his back as she straddled his hips.

“I appreciate the initiative,” Michael chuckled, groaning as she grinded against him. “But don’t forget who’s in charge here, female.”

The tone he took only made her wetter, but she paused, easing back but not dismounting.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her wings unfurling and held with the insides turned up, an extremely vulnerable position.

“It’s ok, my love,” he purred, reaching out and running his fingers through the feathers gently. “I know this is still new to you…to us. But we only want what’s best for you and to protect you. Now…tell me what our beautiful mate needs.”

“I need you to fill me up with your cock,” she pleaded, rocking her hips against him. “Please?”

He smiled and took hold of his cock, holding it in place for her. Serenity eased onto him, making him groan with the tight grip her body has on him. Once he was fully seated in her body, Michael pulled her down on top of him, kissing her. When she felt something wet against her back hole, Serenity gasped and looked over her shoulder. Lucifer had her ass spread and…

“Fuck…Lucifer,” she whimpered as he swiped his tongue against her tight hole, making her buck on Michael’s cock.

“We’re so lucky to have such an open and willing mate,” Lucifer purred before pressing his tongue into her ass and wiggling it around.

Michael growled, holding Serenity still while he started thrusting into her, Lucifer’s ministrations making her tighter.

“Slow down, Mike,” Lucifer panted, removing his tongue to replace it with his fingers. “I want a piece of this ass and want to feel her clamp down on me when we make her come.”

“Easy for you to say,” Michael panted. “Not…going to last long…”

He yelped, clearly in discomfort. Serenity nearly pulled off him, but he held her in place.

“Are you ok?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” he panted. “Lucifer…is using his Grace to keep me from coming.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Lucifer chuckled as he pulled his fingers from her body and started to press his cock into her ass.

The stretch burned a little, but the pleasure quickly overrode the pain. Lucifer groaned her name and Michael growled as he hilted.

“Fuck…feels so good,” Lucifer purred, easing her forward and holding onto her hips.

Serenity moved with them. One hand she used to hold Lucifer close, fingers threading through his hair, the other gripped one of Michael’s hands. When Michael leaned up and sucked on a nipple and Lucifer bit her shoulder, she came yet again, making them moan her name.

“So perfect for us,” Michael sighed.

“Don’t ever change, Serenity,” Lucifer purred as they both started picking up their pace, moving in and out of her body together.

“I love you!” she shouted as they growled and came, filling her up.

They kept going for the next hour, the ecstasy and intimacy intense as they ravished her as they promised. Once they were clean, Michael and Lucifer held her between them, reluctant to stop touching her. She didn’t mind. Serenity grimaced when she felt their release leaking out of her.

“Are you ok?” Lucifer asked, feeling her tense up.

“I’m fine,” she replied. “It’s just not very comfortable to keep feeling your seed leaking out.”

They both laughed softly, Lucifer snapping his fingers. Her backside felt clean, but between her legs…

“Did…did you put a plug in me?” she asked, blushing heavily.

He nodded. “Better?”

“Yeah, but why?” she asked him.

“I like thinking that keeping as much of our seed in you as we can would ensure we get this cute little belly of yours nice and round with our children,” he purred. “I can’t wait to have a family with you.”

“Ok,” she said, giving him a smile. “But don’t pout if Michael gets me pregnant first.”

“We’ll see about that,” Lucifer growled playfully. “In the morning. You need rest now.”

He gave her a kiss and let her turn back to face Michael, tucking his face against the back of her neck. Giving Michael one last kiss before she laid her head on his chest, Serenity closed her eyes and eased into sleep, feeling better than she had in weeks.


	9. Addition

One month later…

 

*Serenity*

 

“Lunch is ready!” she called, walking into the library.

She couldn’t help but smile as Sam and Dean stretched, getting up from the books they were looking through for a case they just picked up one state over.

“Any luck figuring out what this thing is?” she asked, setting the plate of burgers on the table, fresh off the grill set up just outside the bunker’s front door.

“Looks like a ghoul or two with a taste for live kids,” Sam sighed. “It’s going to be a rough one.”

“Would you like us to come along?” Lucifer asked, having a seat and tugging her down to sit with him.

Michael came in and sat beside them, grabbing plates.

“It could definitely help with this one,” Dean said. “Especially with as many families being affected.”

Serenity…felt a pang of need to go with them as well.

“I’m going with as well,” she said, taking a bite of her burger.

Michael and Lucifer went still, Sam and Dean looked nervous.

“Zachariah is still at large,” Michael said, clearly choosing his words carefully. “Raphael is on his side and has been harassing me. Lucifer…has been getting attacked by angels any time he goes out. He’s managed to keep Hell at bay. But if you really want to go with us…we won’t stop you.”

“Thank you,” she sighed. “I appreciate the concern. I do. But I have this strange feeling that I have to go.”

“And we will be at your side until we get home,” Lucifer said softly, kissing her cheek.

 

***

 

Later that day, they left for the case. Michael went ahead, leaving Lucifer to ride with Serenity and her brothers. They bickered a little, but it was playful. When they arrived in the city, Michael texted her the address for their hotel. It was one of the nicer chain hotels, Michael having gotten two suites, across from each other. Handing Dean their key, he led them upstairs to their rooms. Serenity got a shower and redressed to go out with her brothers to investigate. Michael had warded their rooms and would be joining them on the investigation. Sam and Michael would take the morgue, while Dean and Serenity visited the latest victim’s family. Lucifer would follow them, choosing to stay unseen.

While Dean took the parents, Serenity noticed a small girl, probably no more than 7 or 8. She was sitting alone in the room across from the living room, staring out the window. She approached the child and sat beside her on the sofa, watching the rain that had started as they came inside. Lucifer sat on an ottoman nearby, unseen by everyone but her.

“I’m Natalie. You’re here about Tommy, aren’t you?” the girl asked, looking up at her.

It broke Serenity’s heart to see how sad this child was.

“I am here to talk to you about your brother, yes,” she replied. “What was he like?”

“He was the best big brother ever,” she said, turning to look out the window again. “He played with me…helped me with my homework. Never got mad at me if he had plans but had to babysit.”

“Sounds like he loved you very much,” Serenity said to her.

Natalie nodded, tears coming to her eyes. When she put her arm around the girl’s shoulders, she turned into her and cried quietly. Serenity kept comforting her, Lucifer simply watching.

“I heard your mom say that you were there…when Tommy got attacked,” she said when the girl’s sobs slowed, handing her a handkerchief.

The girl nodded, wiping her face and blowing her nose.

“He was walking me home from my dance practice,” she answered. “There were two big men following us…watching us when we stopped for an ice cream. Tommy tried to call mom and dad to pick us up, but they couldn’t. He got two of his friends to walk with us, but that didn’t stop the men. Tommy managed to get us ahead of them and had me hide under one of the neighbors’ porch. As they came around the corner, Tommy yelled for me to run home and not stop for anything. Those guys…they hit Tommy so hard…I thought he was dead. They started…taking bites of him. They took him into the abandoned house at the end of the street from the direction we came from. I ran home after that.”

The kid trembled and tears flowed again. She looked up at Serenity.

“Were those guys monsters?” she asked, her voice a harsh whisper.

“Yes, they are,” Serenity whispered back. “We’re going to find them and make sure they never hurt anyone else.”

“Is that why you have your guardian angel with you?” Natalie asked.

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking towards Lucifer, who was sitting still, eyes wide with shock.

“He’s sitting right there,” Natalie said, pointing right at Lucifer. “Why does he look so surprised?”

Serenity laughed softly. “He’s supposed to be invisible to everyone except me. But you can see him?”

She nodded, getting up and standing in front of him, head tilted just like Castiel when he was confused.

“Where are your wings?” she asked him.

“I keep them hidden,” he told her, unable to stop from smiling.

“May I see them, please?” she asked.

“Don’t leave the little one waiting,” Serenity told him, making sure the door was closed.

She couldn’t help but smile as her mate spread his wings, Natalie’s eyes going wide with wonder. His wings were good as new; the feathers a soft ash grey with silver highlights. Lucifer smiled and let the child sit on his lap.

“Is my brother in Heaven?” she asked, hugging Lucifer tight.

“He’s at peace, little one,” he told her. “He is happy, no longer in pain. He’s watching over you always, waiting for the day when you come home to him. In your own time.”

“I miss him so much it hurts,” she said to him.

“And I know he misses you too,” Lucifer told her, making her look at him. “But he would want you to go out and live your life in his memory. When it’s your time, you will see him again.”

Natalie nodded, giving him a smile.

“You have such a lovely smile,” he told her. “You should use it more often.”

Putting his wings away, he set the girl on her feet.

“Thank you for your time, little one,” Lucifer told her.

“What if I see them again?” she asked.

Serenity got on her knees in front of the kid, taking off her suit jacket. Taking off her dress shirt, she spread her own wings. Natalie backed up a step.

“If you see them again,” Serenity said, taking the girl’s hands in hers. “I want you to pray to me or pray to Lucifer.”

The girl turned and looked at Lucifer.

“You’re…” she started to say. He nodded.

“I am,” he told her. “I’m not what the Bible makes me out to be. And my mate here is right; pray to her or pray to me if you see those men again or if you feel like something’s wrong and we’ll be here in a second.”

As she put her wings away and got redressed, Lucifer handed Natalie one of his loose feathers.

“You…are a very special child,” he told her. “Have a good day.”

They walked out, meeting Dean after he gave his card to the parents.

“Did you see the location when she was recounting her story?” Serenity asked Lucifer as they got in the car.

“Yes,” he replied. “Michael and I can check around the place, see if we can get an idea of where they are.”

They stopped at a local diner, finding Michael and Sam at a table in the back.

“Find anything?” Dean asked them, waving the waitress over.

“I got the location they’re hiding out in,” Michael said. “It’s in the deep woods. I scouted it, but they weren’t there. They are on the hunt.”

“In the day?” Dean asked. “That’s not like ghouls.”

“Our witness, Natalie, said they were both large men,” Serenity said. “They are going after children. No doubt they are having to hunt much more often. And the last attack was stopped before the kid was killed. So they are going to be ravenous.”

“Why did you ask her to pray to you?” Lucifer asked her.

She shrugged. “I felt it was the right thing to say. We don’t really know if I can’t hear prayers or not.”

_“Serenity!”_ she heard someone shout. _"Serenity! Help! They’re here! Mom and Dad are going to let them in the house!”_

“And I just got my answer. We need to go,” she said. “Lucifer…it’s Natalie. The ghouls are at her home.”

Before Sam or Dean could say anything, she grabbed hold of Dean and Michael grabbed Sam. They flew quickly back to the house. They set down behind the house, in the woods so they didn’t get spotted. The five of them circled the house. Serenity flew up to a room on the second floor, ending up in Natalie’s bedroom. She found her huddled under her bed.

“They’re in the house,” she whispered, shaking badly. “They told Mommy that they’re with the funeral home to discuss Tommy’s arrangements. Dad…he’s in the study.”

“It’s ok,” she said to her. “My brothers and my mates are going to take care of them. Just stay under there. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, ok?”

Natalie nodded.

“I’m going to go see if they need my help,” she told her calmly. “They won’t be able to get in here.”

“Ok,” she said.

Serenity carefully opened and shut the door behind her, using her Grace to keep anyone from opening the door. Creeping down the stairs, she heard a scuffle in the kitchen. Finding a bat in a corner of the living room, she picked it up and made her way quietly to the kitchen. Natalie’s mother was sprawled across the kitchen table, both ghouls were leaning over her.

Steeling herself, she ran in and swung hard. The bat connected with one of the ghouls’ head, putting him flat on the ground. The other looked towards her in shock. Dean came in from the back and shot him in the head. Serenity wanted to cry. Natalie’s mother was gone. These…monsters…had disemboweled her. They must have killed her quick before starting in on her. She was grateful for that. Moving to the study…her father had put up a fight, but he’d been pulled apart as well. Blood was everywhere.

“Is Natalie…,” Lucifer started to ask, the look on his face hopeful.

“She’s ok,” Serenity sighed. “But how do I tell her that her family is gone?”

“Let’s get her out of here,” Lucifer told her, taking her hand and heading upstairs. “She doesn’t need to see this. Michael is going to help Sam and Dean here.”

Opening the door to her room, they found Natalie on her bed, clutching a stuffed dog to her chest, tears flowing down her face.

“My parents are gone, aren’t they?” she asked, rocking back and forth.

“Yes,” Serenity told her, going to her and pulling her into her arms. “I’m so sorry, Natalie. We…failed you.”

“I saw it happen,” she whispered. “Last night…in a nightmare. And you were part of it. You came and saved me…but my mommy and daddy…”

“Shh,” Serenity hushed. “You’re safe. Do you have any family left?”

“No,” she replied, her breath hitching as she started tearing up.

“You’re going to come home with us, ok?” Lucifer told her, sitting on the other side of her. “Little one, do you know what a prophet is?”

Natalie nodded. “They see the future, right?”

“Yes,” Lucifer told her. “I think you are one. That’s why you had that dream the other night. Did you know that a prophet is protected by an archangel?”

“I didn’t,” she replied. “Like you?”

“That’s right,” he said. “You are under my protection. I vow to keep you safe, little prophet.”

“We’re going to get some things together and we’re going to take you away from here,” Serenity told her, tears in her eyes as she stood.

“Do I get to say goodbye?” she asked, her voice so small.

“Not now, little one,” Lucifer told her. “We’ll bring you back to say goodbye to them.”

“Ok,” she said, taking her hand.

Natalie was quiet as she helped pack some of her clothes and a few of her toys. Holding her hand and Lucifer taking her other hand, he flew them home, to the bunker. She stepped away from them, looking around with the most awe-struck look on her face. Serenity smiled as they led her toward the bedrooms. Lucifer snapped his fingers as they stopped in front of the door to their room. A purple door was right across the hall from theirs now.

“This will be your room,” Lucifer told her, opening the door.

The little girl smiled wider and walked into the room. The walls were painted lavender, the carpet a dark plum purple. The dresser was white and sat next to the closet door. The bed was a full size with a canopy, the drapes around it the same shade of purple as the comforter, more of a grape. She could see another door in the room, a private bathroom.

“You like it?” Lucifer asked, sounding a little nervous.

“Very much,” Natalie told him. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” he said to her. “This isn’t going to be easy. A lot has happened today. But we want you to be comfortable.”

 _“We’ve finished taking care of the bodies,”_ Michael told them via prayer. _"The child’s parents have been safely interred in the family plot in the local cemetery and the ghouls have been burned. I’m bringing Sam and Dean back by flight along with the car. We’ll be there in a minute. We also took a little time to gather photos and some of the child’s things to bring back.”_

 _"Have Sam and Dean stay in the main room and hang with them,”_ Serenity replied. _"We want you to meet her properly.”_

Knowing Michael would do as asked, Serenity helped Natalie put her things away. Lucifer stayed with them, taking hold of one of Nat’s hands as they walked back out to the main room of the bunker. She grew shy and started clinging to Serenity’s waist but let her lead her over. The three of them had a seat.

“Natalie,” Serenity said, placing her hand on her shoulder. “This is the rest of our family.” She pointed to Sam first. “This is Sam, he’s the middle child of us Winchesters. I’m the youngest.” Next, she looked to Dean. “This is Dean. He’s the eldest of us and a big dork.” Then she moved towards Michael. “And this is Michael. He’s my other mate.”

“How…what do I call you?” she asked, looking a little lost.

“Whatever you like,” Serenity told her. “You’re going to be ok, Nat.”

Hearing her stomach growl, Dean chuckled a little.

“Let’s get you some lunch, hmm?” he asked, getting up and offering his hand.

Natalie took his hand and he led her to the kitchen. Michael got up and pulled her close, holding her tight.

“She’s a prophet,” she told him, tears falling again. “That beautiful little girl saw all the horror and violence in her dreams, before it happened.”

“I know, dearest,” Michael replied. “But she has us now. We’ll keep her safe…give her a home as best we can.”

Serenity couldn’t help but smile as he kissed the top of her head.

“I know this isn’t what we had in mind when we talked about starting a family,” she said.

“We welcome it all the same,” Lucifer told her. “Come on. She’s in good hands. Let’s go relax.”

 

***

 

Later that night, after a quick dinner of pizza and chicken wings, Serenity took Natalie to her room to give her a bath. Natalie smiled as she got undressed and got in the tub. It was a quiet time, the girl letting her help her wash up. Once she was clean and rinsed, Serenity grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, getting her dry, tickling her ribs. Natalie laughed, that smile of hers making a comeback. Now dry and dressed in a pair of mint green pajamas, they walked back into her room. Lucifer was sitting on the end of the bed, setting up a movie on Netflix. Michael joined them, drinks and a few snacks on a tray in his hands.

“You don’t have to do this,” Natalie told them as they helped get her tucked in, the three of them getting comfortable around her.

“We want to,” Dean added from the doorway. Michael snapped his fingers and had sleeping bags appear for Sam and Dean. “What are we watching tonight?”

“Mulan,” Lucifer told him, giving him a glare of warning.

“Cool,” Dean said, sticking his tongue out at the angel.

Natalie clearly loved the movie, quoting it…singing the songs. It was a relief that the movie and being surrounded by people who cared was distracting her from the ugliness they saved her from. As they got to the end of the movie, Serenity noticed that Natalie had fallen asleep, hugging the dog she’d brought with her. Once the movie was over, she took the remote and found a video of nature photos and soothing music. Letting it play, she eased her into bed, tucking her in carefully. The others got up carefully so as not to wake her. Serenity was the last out, leaving the door open a little, light from the hall helping to illuminate the room with a soft glow.

As she entered their room, Michael pulled her against him, walking to their bathroom. He got the shower started, pulling her under the spray. Michael was sweet, washing her, paying attention to her middle. It made her blush heavily.

“I’m not even pregnant yet, Michael,” she laughed, his touch tickling her.

“You never know,” he purred. “It could have happened.”

“But you told me before that when a new angel has been created, all of Heaven feels their creation,” she argued.

“However, you’re a different kind of angel, my love,” he said. “It could be different for you.”

“I might be inclined to consider it if I wake up to puke my lungs out one morning,” she said with a chuckle. “I love you.”

“And I love you, dearest,” Michael sighed as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, sinking his cock into her already prepped body. It turned her on immensely when they worshipped her body like they did.

Neither of them lasted long this time, it was more just needing a moment to connect. Lucifer got in as Michael was finishing up.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Lucifer pouted.

“Sorry, Alpha,” she purred. Michael set her down and she pressed herself against her other mate, kissing him briefly. “Let me make it up to you.”

“And how will you do that, pet?” he asked, smiling a little.

Serenity smiled and slowly sank to her knees, kissing and nibbling at his skin. Taking hold of his cock, she looked up at him and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking hard.

“Mmm…yes, pet,” he growled. “More.”

She slowly swallowed his thick cock, making him groan, his fingers threading through her hair. Serenity kept looking up at him. He was beautiful all flushed with arousal, staring at her with wide eyes. Pulling back, she sucked hard, making him growl. As she took him back in, he pushed on the back of her head hard, making her take him down her throat, her nose hitting his lower belly. It made her cough at first, pulling completely off him. He was panting. It had surprised her, but now…now she knew what to expect. Smiling up at him, Serenity made eye contact with him again. Once she had her mouth around his cock again, she grabbed his hips and pulled him close, forcing his cock down her throat.

“Fuck,” he groaned, putting his hand on the back of her head again. “Pet wants me to get a little rough?”

The moan she let out around his cock was her answer. It had him holding her still as he moved harder, burying himself in her throat with every stroke. With the constant sucking and her moans getting louder when he tightened his grip on her hair, Lucifer was close to losing it. She couldn’t help but whine when he pulled himself free of her. Serenity squeaked in surprise when he pulled her to her feet and kissed her roughly. She was right there with him. He spun her around and bent her over in front of Michael, who was watching from the bench in the stall. She leaked slick when he gripped her hair and forced her head between Michael’s legs.

“I want to watch you take his cock down your throat,” he snarled, rubbing the head of his cock against her aroused pussy.

Serenity trembled and did as her mate asked, swallowing Michael’s stiff cock.

“Such a good girl,” they groaned, Lucifer easing his cock into her. “Good little mate for us. So perfect.”

The praise made her come, her body trembling all over as she renewed her enthusiasm sucking Michael, make him feel good.

“Yes…going to fill you up again,” Lucifer growled, picking up his pace, gripping her hips roughly.

Michael was the first of them to come, holding her head down, her nose squished against his belly. She swallowed hard, milking for everything he had. He growled her name, his fingers tightening in her hair, the light pull making her moan, which had him jumping from the sensation. Her and Lucifer came together as she pulled off Michael, Lucifer leaning over her body and biting the back of her neck lightly. They stayed like that for several minutes, winding down. After a quick rinse, the three of them toweled off and dressed for bed; Michael and Lucifer in boxers, her in a tank top and boy shorts. Once they were settled in bed, Lucifer snapped his fingers, the lights turning off. They kissed lightly in the dark, cuddling close. As she was about to drift off, she heard their door open.

“Serenity?” she heard Natalie ask, the girl sounding nervous.

“Yeah?” she asked back, sitting up in bed.

“Can…can I sleep with you guys?” she asked. “I…I had a nightmare.”

“Come on up,” Michael answered.

Natalie came over and crawled up into bed with them, settling between her and Michael.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Michael asked.

“No,” she replied, yawning.

“Rest now,” Serenity told her. “It can wait until you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, relieved.

Once she was settled, Natalie was out like a light again. After a couple quick kisses, Serenity put her arm around the girl and held her close, drifting off as well.


	10. Showdown

One week later…

 

*Serenity*

 

She had just finished setting the table for lunch when Sam came in from outside, Natalie on his shoulders.

“Have fun at the park?” she asked, Natalie getting set down at the table.

“So much fun,” the little girl replied. “Thanks for taking me, Sam.”

“Any time,” he told her, ruffling her hair as he had a seat.

“We got another case,” Dean said as he came in. “Looks like angels are the cause.”

“I’m going,” she said, that odd feeling she had last time coming over her.

“Then who’s staying back with Natalie?” Michael asked as he walked into the kitchen, Lucifer right behind.

“I will,” Gabriel said, popping in.

The short archangel had been in and out more often since Natalie had come to live with them. He’d been a big help with her dealing with the loss of her family. They had visited her family at the cemetery two days ago. She’d been so strong. But at night…she had nightmares, or her grief hit hard. Serenity hadn’t had much sleep over the last couple of days. And her stomach was getting aggravated again, like when she’d stayed with Bobby. After lunch, they packed quickly to head for Chicago, where the job was.

“When will you be back?” Natalie asked as Serenity zipped up her pack.

“In a couple of days,” she answered. “I don’t normally go. But I have a strong feeling that I must be there. The same feeling, I had when I met you.”

“So, you think someone needs you like I did?” she asked.

“Yes,” Serenity told her. “You know we love and care about you, right?”

Natalie nodded, making her smile.

“When we get back, how’s about me and you go out for a girl’s day, hmm?” she asked.

The little girl nodded. She gave her a big hug and a kiss. When she pulled back, Natalie’s eyes were a little wide, but she smiled so wide her face looked like it was about to split.

“What is it?” Serenity asked her.

“All I can tell you is trust Michael and Lucifer and keep an open mind,” she said. “Do that and all will be well.”

Serenity nodded and gave her a pat on the head. Michael flew all of them to Chicago. They were already set up in the hotel.

“Zachariah has his entire garrison in the city,” Lucifer sighed. “Looking for Death. He’s here and the storm coming will wipe the city off the Earth unless we can get him to give us his ring. We’ve been lucky enough to get the other three Horseman’s rings to keep them from carrying out their work. No doubt Zachariah knows we’re going to be here.”

“I know where Death is,” Michael told them. “Me and Dean will go see if we can talk him down. If not…I have the one thing that can kill him; his own scythe.”

“I take it me, Sam and Lucifer are going to be patrolling, trying to lead Zachariah on a wild goose chase?” Serenity asked.

“Bingo,” Dean replied. “Ready?”

Lucifer flew you and Sam out to a shopping center in downtown. He mentioned there were several angels around them, in the crowd.

“You don’t think they’ll try anything in public, do you?” she asked, getting a bad feeling.

“I’d bet on it!” they heard Zachariah shout.

Turning to their right, there he was…on the far side of the square. With a lot of angels.

“You and Michael are going to fight today,” he said. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Zachariah came at her, blade out. Instinct kicked in and she blocked the blow with her own blade, hers long and slender. People ran screaming. The other angels were trying to attack the innocent bystanders. Seeing red, Serenity pushed Zachariah off and went after the other angels, taking out a few. Stars exploded in her vision as she was hit from behind. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Lucifer’s scream of rage.

 

*Dean*

 

“That went well,” he sighed as he and Michael stepped out of the pizzeria, they’d found Death in.

“Definitely,” Michael chuckled. “Now…”

He stopped talking, the color draining out of his face.

“Serenity’s been attacked,” Michael told him. “We need to go.”

“I don’t think so,” they heard someone say from behind them.

Before either of them could do anything, Dean felt something hit the back of his head. He was out before he hit the ground.

 

**

 

When he came to again, he found that he was lying on the ground…in a cemetery. He found Sam getting up slowly, looking around.

“Where are we?” Sam asked.

Looking down, he found that they were chained to a post cemented into the ground. Lucifer and Michael were off to their side.

“Can you get us free?” Dean asked them, pulling on the chain.

“We can’t use our Grace in this huge ass angel trap they have us all in,” he growled. “I want to pull Zachariah apart with my bare hands. Where is Serenity?”

“Over here boys,” he heard Zachariah say.

On the far side of the circle, Serenity was tied to a rack, her wings pinned while fanned out. She was struggling against her bonds, but it was futile. A tall, black man with six pale green wings stood beside her. It could only be Raphael.

“Last chance to say Yes to Michael and Lucifer and get the apocalypse over and done with,” he called out. “Or I’m going to have to resort to…unsavory methods to get what our Father commanded done.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Sam snarled, getting to his feet.

“Have it your way,” Zachariah said with a shrug. Turning to Raphael, he nodded.

Raphael took his blade and cut her across her shoulders and one wing. She screamed in agony, her pain getting felt by all of them.

“Now?” Zachariah asked.

“Don’t give in to him!” Serenity cried out as she got a nasty scratch to her left leg. “There is still so much good in this world…we can make a difference without destroying it!”

That earned her a slap, Dean’s face stinging horribly from the hit. He turned to Zachariah and pulled one of the angel blades they’d managed to get a hold of. He tossed it, getting the prick in the knee. That had him screaming, prying the blade out.

“Gut the sow!” he spat angrily. “That will get them on board since they’ll have nothing else.”

“No!” all four of them yelled, fear cutting through the pain and anger.

Castiel appeared, knocking Raphael’s weapon away and stabbing the archangel in the side. The archangel cried out in pain. Angered, he reached out and grabbed hold of Cas’s wing. The snap had him falling to the ground in agony. Dean and the others were helpless as Raphael picked his blade up and rushed Serenity. But before he could connect, he was stopped dead. A faint gold light could be seen around his body. Serenity’s eyes were glowing gold. Raphael screamed in pain as his hand was broken, forcing him to drop his blade. When he was able to move again, he backed away.

“I said to kill her!” Zachariah bellowed. “What’s taking so long?”

 

*Serenity*

 

Raphael stared at her intently when he backed up. She panted, feeling drained. Everything hurt, and her stomach felt like she’d swallowed glass. The archangel healed his hand and side as he moved closer, leaving his blade tucked away.

“What’s taking you so long to kill one female freak?” Zachariah growled.

He didn’t answer, gently laying his hand on her middle and closing his eyes. A minute later, he looked up at her, a look of shock on his face. She could see the color drain from his face, going gray. Raphael took his hand away and turned to Zachariah.

“She…she is with child,” Raphael finally answered.

“So?” Zachariah spat.

“They are Michael and Lucifer’s offspring,” he answered. “Their Grace is protecting her and them.”

“T—them?” she asked, shock leaving her numb.

Raphael looked at her over his shoulder. “Twins.”

“How…how far…?” she tried to ask.

The archangel smiled a little. “3 months. Your gestation will be like a human, from what I can sense. I estimate you’ll deliver about a week before Christmas.”

“You have ways of making her suffer and take care of the abominations she carries,” Zachariah said, unfazed by the news.

“No,” Raphael growled, wings spread wide.

“What was that?” the other angel snarled.

“I said no,” the archangel answered. “She and her children are pure…innocent. I will not end life so needlessly. I’ve been thinking…Michael and Lucifer are right. The world may be broken, but it isn’t past fixing.”

“Then I guess I should send the signal to have your mate killed then?” Zachariah asked, that smug grin back on his face. “I wonder if they are pregnant as well? Do you want to risk their lives too?”

Michael and Lucifer rushed to the edge of the trap, growling viciously.

“How dare you jeopardize the mate and possible child of one of your own brothers!” Lucifer shouted.

“You two better get with the program!” Zachariah snarled. “You know what has been written! You will go through with this fight!”

He gave a nod and another angel appeared, pricking her with a needle. Raphael struck the angel down and took the needle. He went to his knees, tears in his eyes when he looked it over.

“How could you?” he asked, looking back at Zachariah. “How…can you be so cruel?”

“What has he done?” Dean asked, looking over at you.

“He’s injected her with a poison derived from Leviathan saliva,” Raphael told them. “They are extremely dangerous creatures, locked away in Purgatory. I keep this to make antidotes and antivenins for those poisoned by some of the beasts from the deepest reaches in Hell. It will eat her alive from the inside out. Her Grace and the Grace of the twins will instinctively protect them…but not her. Zachariah…has condemned her to a very slow and painful death.”

“Can you fix it?” Sam asked, sounding desperate.

“If I could get back to Heaven and go through the garden of Eden at its center to make the antidote,” he sighed. “She may have a chance. But I can’t. Zachariah bound me to him. I can’t unless he gives me permission.”

“Which I may give…if you just do what I want,” Zachariah said with that smug look on his face.

It felt like acid was replacing her blood in her veins, making her tear up, trying not to scream. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of how much pain she was in. Dean and Sam were shaking, no doubt feeling it. Tears came to her eyes as they got to their feet to stand with her mates.

“I’m sorry, my loves,” she sobbed, shaking from the pain. “I should’ve stayed home.”

“No, Serenity,” Dean said. “None of this is your fault. This…would’ve happened at some point.”

 _“We are sorry, little sister,”_ she heard them pray to her. _“But we have to do this.”_

“Don’t, please,” she pleaded, tears falling. “Don’t give up.”

 _“Trust us, Serenity,”_ Michael told her, looking towards her. _“We’re going to get you free and get you help.”_

“I can’t lose either of you,” she cried out, the pain getting worse. “We can’t lose you.”

 _“Do you trust our judgment?”_ Lucifer asked her, freeing Dean and Sam from their chains.

“I do,” she sighed, sagging in her chains, her strength flagging. “I trust all of you. You’re my family. I love all of you.”

The four of them smiled at her before turning to Zachariah.

“If you want us to say Yes,” Sam told him. “Break this trap.”

“Don’t try anything stupid or Raphael will never get back to Heaven,” Zachariah told them, going to the edge and destroying the outer ring and a couple of lines, the trap rendered useless.

“Will you let us in?” Michael and Lucifer asked the pair of them.

“Yes,” Sam and Dean replied.

Serenity had to close her eyes, the light blinding as Michael and Lucifer moved from the vessels they made over to Sam and Dean…their true vessels. When the light went away, their vessels…were gone. Sam and Dean stood there, staring each other down, blades out.

“Now, Raphael!” they cried out, snapping their fingers.

There was a brief flash around his wrists before going away. The archangel undid her restraints and laid her out on a bed he snapped into existence. After quickly putting up wards to keep Zachariah away from her and safe from other angels, he flew off.

Zachariah was shocked, pulling his blade as Michael and Lucifer turned to him.

“Time to put you out of your misery,” Lucifer growled.

The two of them advanced on him, blades drawn and showing no mercy as they swung at him. Growling, Michael maneuvered behind him and ran him through, Lucifer did the same. She looked away as Zachariah was brought to a violent end. Feeling hands on her face, she looked up to see her brothers standing there. Michael and Lucifer were still held within them.

“This is quite the interesting turn of events,” she heard a male voice say.

Michael and Lucifer turned to face the man, giving her a good look. He was around her height, scruffy looking. He had curly brown hair and a trimmed beard.

“Hello, Father,” they growled, squaring off against him.

“Don’t,” she rasped, her throat dry as the poison worked its way through her. “Leave him be.”

“Why should we?” Michael said, glaring down God Himself. “He’s pitted us against each other…our brothers and sisters are always fighting each other or working out of pure fear for those of us wanting to take His place.”

Looking down at the blade in his hand, he tossed it aside.

“No more,” he said. “No more fighting. I’m done with the pointless fights and taking orders.” Michael knelt next to her and kissed her forehead. “I’ll help run the day to day in Heaven. But I won’t fight Lucifer. He’s my mate along with Serenity. I won’t hurt her like that.”

“Me either,” Lucifer told him, tossing his blade away. “As wonderfully right as this feels, being in my true vessel…I don’t want to take Sam away from Serenity. I can’t do that to her. To us.”

“Both of you…are refusing to carry out the end of days?” God asked them.

“Yes,” they replied, holding her close. They shivered from the agony she was going through.

“Even with her dying in front of you, you won’t do what I asked of you?” He asked.

“No,” Michael answered. “She’s shown us that while this world isn’t perfect…there is still beauty. Still a lot of good. We’ve adopted a young girl that lost her family…a prophet. After only a week, we love her as our own.” He turned to look at her, tears in his eyes. “No matter what happens…we will keep going for her. Love her and give her the best life we can.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. She then turned to God, who just stared on. “And thank you.”

“For what?” He asked.

“For giving me this…with them,” she purred, taking hold of Lucifer’s hand. “It may not have been long. I may have suffered alone for a long time. But I regret…nothing. I treasure what little time I got with my family…my mates.”

God moved forward, making Michael and Lucifer stiffen. But they kept still as He knelt in front of her. He brushed her hair back from her face, his expression soft, kind.

“I’m sorry for the trials you’ve had to go through in order to get here,” He told her softly. “You’ve done so much for these two…more than I ever could on my own. My finest creation…human and angel blended and balanced, the gift of free will. You have so much compassion and kindness, despite the hardships you’ve faced in your short life. You don’t deserve what Zachariah did to you…what he forced on all of you.”

He placed his hands on her, one on her forehead, the other on her stomach. Warmth suffused through her, healing the damage from the poison. She relaxed as the pain went away, leaving her healthy. The hand on her stomach rubbed gently. He smiled.

“Hello to you too, little ones,” He said softly. “They are quite resilient.”

Pulling away, He pulled both Michael and Lucifer into tight hugs, giving them forgiveness and praise. Serenity sighed as she drifted into sleep.

 

*Dean*

 

He was confused as hell when he woke up in his room in the bunker. Checking for injury, he found that he was ok. Getting up, he went and found Sam coming out of his own room.

“Are you…yourself?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said, running a hand through his hair. “You too?”

“Yes,” Dean answered. “Do you have any idea what happened?”

“No. And if we aren’t possessed…where’s Lucifer and Michael?” His eyes went wide. “God…Serenity.”

They ran for her room, opening the door so hard, it bounced against the wall. Lucifer was lying on their couch, reading a newspaper. Michael was walking back out of the bathroom. Serenity…Serenity was on her side, sleeping peacefully in their bed.

“Welcome back, boys,” Michael said with a smile.

“Is she ok?” Sam asked, going over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“She’ll be just fine,” Lucifer told them, walking over and standing at the foot of the bed. “Our Father came to us after we took care of Zachariah. He was…relieved we didn’t want to fight. He healed Serenity and gave us our original bodies back.”

“Was what Raphael told us true?” Dean asked. “She’s pregnant?”

“I am, Dean,” she answered. Looking down, he felt relief as she turned to look at him, smiling. “Twins.”

He couldn’t help but smile, stretching out next to her. She cuddled against him, kissing his cheek. His hand went to her belly, resting against it. A very low warmth spread up his arm.

“They like you,” she told him. “I hope you’re not mad.”

“If this would have been a few months ago…maybe,” he kidded, a smile on his face. “But when Michael was in control…I could feel how much he cares for you. That he would die for you. I couldn’t be happier for you, Serenity.”

Sam got in behind her, hugging her too. Michael and Lucifer got in and curled up around the three of them. Natalie then crawled up between her and Dean.

“I’m glad you’re ok…mom,” Natalie sighed, putting her arm around her.

Serenity smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

“Gabriel helped me talk to my parents and brother in Heaven,” Natalie told her. “They told me they would watch over all of us and they only want me to be happy. I’m happy here…with all of you. They told me they were ok with calling you mom and Michael and Lucifer dad. Is…are you ok with that?”

“I’m more than ok with it,” Serenity said. “I love you, Nat. Excited to be a big sister, then?”

“Yeah,” Natalie replied.

“I call dibs on being called Papa,” Lucifer piped up, making everyone laugh.

“Ok, Papa,” Natalie giggled, yawning.

With the Apocalypse averted and surrounded by her family, Serenity dozed off, excited for what comes next.


	11. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with this chapter, story will mostly be fluff. I'm trying to finish this story before starting something else, but inspiration for this one hasn't been coming easily. But I will finish it.
> 
> NOTE: Other chapters may be long in coming due to working on one shots for my Supernatural/Black Dagger Brotherhood crossover.

A month later…

 

*Serenity*

 

She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the main kitchen. Her stomach growled and rolled unpleasantly as she looked for Michael and Lucifer. They rarely ever left her wake up alone. A smile formed on her face as she came around the corner. Lucifer was manning the stove, flipping pancakes. Natalie was beside him, running the toaster, Michael helping her butter it. Serenity sat down and watched them quietly work. They all blushed as they turned around and saw her watching them.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she said as they set her plate in front of her.

“We love doing this for you,” Michael replied. “And you were having such trouble falling asleep last night, we couldn’t bear to wake you just yet.”

“Raphael is coming over today to do your checkup,” Lucifer told her. “He’s even bringing his mate with him. I hope that’s ok.”

Serenity smiled. “Of course, it’s ok. I know it wasn’t his fault he did what he did. It’s…just more tiring that I thought it would be.”

Lucifer smiled as he sat on her left, putting his arm around her shoulders. Michael sat on her right once he got Natalie settled in with her breakfast. They were quiet during breakfast, Serenity feeling a little more energetic after finishing. Michael did the plates with a snap of his fingers. Afterwards, she went back to their room and got dressed.  
An hour later, Raphael showed up. Her and Lucifer had been playing checkers, Michael was reading. With Raphael was a petite female with brilliant red hair and blue eyes. She had a small belly on her too. It relaxed her more to see his mate with him. Specially to see the devotion in his eyes as he held her close.

“Where do you want to complete your exam?” he asked.

“We have an infirmary downstairs,” Lucifer replied. “Follow me.”

“What’s your name?” Serenity asked the female.

“I’m Lyraiel,” she replied. “You can call me Lyra.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” Serenity said with a grin. “How far along are you?”

“Three months,” she replied. “You?”

“Four,” she answered, rubbing the bump that had pushed out over the last couple weeks.

“At least you don’t have to be pregnant for two years,” Lyra chuckled. “Angels; slow birth, quick rearing.”

Lyra was first up on the table in the infirmary. Michael came up to her and laid a hand on her belly. Serenity was confused.

“I thought Raphael was here to examine me?” she asked.

“I am,” he answered. “But I asked if Michael could do an exam on Lyra. That way he can see if I missed something.”

“Any discomfort or bleeding?” Michael asked her, concentration etched onto his face.

“None,” she replied. “Everything has been going well. I’ve just been badly nauseated lately.”

“Most likely from the forced separation,” Michael said with a nod. “Just keep close to your mate for a while and you should feel much better.”

“I already do,” she sighed, Raphael holding her hand in both of his. “I can’t thank you enough for helping him get free of Zachariah.”

“You’re in great health and so is the little one,” Michael replied. “Their Grace is very strong. I only sense the one.”

“I know it really isn’t something we are concerned with as angels…but can you tell if it feels like a boy or a girl?” Lyra asked.

“I’ll answer that for you,” they heard another familiar voice reply. Chuck came in the room, smiling fondly. “It’s good to see my eldest children happy. To answer your question; Lyra, you’re going to bless your mate with a daughter. And I’m going to change your biology slightly.”

“How slightly?” Lucifer asked warily.

“Not much,” he answered. “You’ll be able to eat if you choose and taste without having to do anything extra to it. Shorten pregnancy to 9 months like humans. Don't worry, Lyra. You'll probably gain some weight over the next couple weeks to catch up to where you should be. And to let your little ones grow at the same rate. I think it will benefit angels to grow and learn like humans do. They will be assigned to charges at 10 or older. Whenever they feel ready and their charges will be the same age they are and given how to understand and speak their language. They will be tasked for watching them, keeping them safe without too much direct contact.”

“Will that be the same for our little ones?” Michael asked.

“No,” Chuck replied. “They will be much stronger. If they would like to observe someone later in their life, sure. But they need to focus on just being children to start. All angels will get that now and yours…while they will still have a choice, they will need to learn how to run Heaven and Hell. One day…I hope all of you will get the chance to retire and enjoy life without work. And should Death ever come to claim you…there will be something more waiting for all of you.”

Raphael came over to Serenity and helped her up onto the exam table. He laid both hands on her belly. She felt a pleasant warmth as he examined her. He had a big smile on his face.

“They are thriving well,” he sighed. “They are very happy being surrounded by family. Being able to feel the warmth of their fathers’ Grace always.”

“Can…can you tell…,” she started to ask, unable to say it.

He simply smiled. “Michael has blessed you with a daughter, Lucifer, a son.”

“I know it’s something you don’t like,” Chuck sighed. “But Michael…you have done an amazing job getting Heaven back on track and everyone happy. Even the souls are happier now that they have a choice in shaping their paradise; coming and going to see their family as they please. And Lucifer, your demons and knights fear you and do what you ask of them. Balance has been restored to the planes. I need both of you to stay at the helm of Heaven and Hell.”

“But we can’t just abandon Serenity, our family,” Lucifer bit out, frowning.

“I can teach you to delegate,” Michael offered with a grin. “Spread everything you can to everyone and you rarely have to leave home.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” he sighed.

“You’ll do just fine,” Chuck told them. “I’ve got to go now. I’ll be back. Don’t screw up what you have here.”

Michael and Lucifer nodded before helping Serenity to her feet, holding her close. She was all smiles…she couldn’t help it. After kisses were shared, Michael and Lucifer growled out of annoyance.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I’ve got to head upstairs…meetings,” Michael sighed.

“Same here,” Lucifer replied.

Serenity simply smiled and kissed them both again.

“Go on then,” she told them softly. “Take your time and get it done right the first time. Will you be home for dinner? I’ve prepped both of your favorites.”

“Definitely, baby,” they replied with a grin.

“Dessert too?” Lucifer ask.

“Of course, Lucifer,” she laughed.

“Could I stay with you today?” Lyra asked, a little sheepishly.

“Sure,” Serenity replied. “We can have a girl’s day.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Raphael told her, kissing her briefly.

Once they were all back upstairs, they got another kiss and their males left. Serenity led Lyra to their living room. Flipping through Netflix, Serenity found a movie. Lyra had to have a few things explained, but she was relieved to see her having a good time. After the first movie, Lyra picked one that looked good and happened to be one of Serenity’s favorites. When she got out her yarn bag, her new friend gave her a questioning look.

“What is that?” Lyra asked.

“It’s my bag for my crochet projects,” Serenity answered. “It’s a craft that I do to help pass time and what I make, I post online and people buy them from me. Right now…I’m working on a blanket for my son.” She pulled out the soft pink blanket she’d finished for her daughter. “It will turn out like this, just in blue.”

Lyra was amazed by it. She blushed heavily.

“Could…could you teach me?” Lyra asked. “Truthfully, being a pregnant angel is boring. I can’t really do anything.”

“I’ll be happy to,” Serenity said with a grin. “Let’s get started.”

 

*Lucifer*

 

He sighed heavily, cracking his neck as he and Michael met up at the front door. Raphael looked just as weary. Being the Master Healer, he’s kept busy.

“Would you like to join us for dinner, brother?” Lucifer asked as he opened the door. “You look like you could use a quiet night.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said with a smile. “After today, I’m not leaving Lyra’s side for a week straight. She needs me right now.”

“Now that we have teams in place to take care of the day to day, we’ll be able to do that,” Michael said with a smile.

“Mmm…smells amazing in here,” Lucifer said with a smile.

The three of them were all smiles seeing Dean, Sam and Serenity finish setting the table. Sure enough, she’d made roast beef and chicken and all their favorite sides. Lyra was seated next to Natalie, working a word puzzle of some kind. When they made their presence known, the girls smiled and gestured to their mates to sit. Raphael had a seat next to his mate, Serenity between hers. Castiel and Gabriel came in as they had a seat, sitting with Dean and Sam. Dinner was a quiet event, everyone enjoying the food and the company.

“Do anything interesting today, Lyra?” Raphael asked.

She blushed again and handed him a box. He smiled and opened it. Lucifer could only grin as he pulled a slightly clumsy looking pink blanket out.

“Serenity showed me how to make it,” she said quietly, looking down at her hands. “It’s not perfect, but…”

“It is perfect,” Raphael interrupted her. “You made it for our baby, with love. I take it you had fun?”

She nodded, moving to ease against him. “It was relaxing, and time just flew by thanks to Serenity.”

“I’d hate to impose…but could we maybe stay here for a while? Or Lyra at least, while I’m working?” Raphael asked.

“Not a problem,” Dean said to them, smiling. “You’re both welcome here.”

“Thank you,” Raphael replied. “So…what do you do when not Hunting or working?”

“We could watch a movie,” Serenity said. “I was planning on going out tomorrow to take Nat school shopping. Did…you want to tag along?”

“It’s a good way to see humans in their element,” Michael added. “I’ll come along, since I’m free now.”

“So will I,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Looks like it will be a family day.”

“I’d like to go,” Lyra answered. “Maybe we can…look into putting together a nursery?”

“I like that idea,” Raphael told her softly.

They gathered after dessert in the living room, putting on a movie. About halfway through, Lucifer noticed both Lyra and Serenity nodding off. When the movie ended, both females were fast asleep.

“Pregnancy takes so much out of them,” he whispered, Michael carefully taking her weight into his arms.

Raphael followed them with Lyraiel in his arms. Lucifer snapped and led him down the hall, to a room 4 doors from them.

“Thanks, brother,” Raphael said with a smile. “I owe you so much for this.”

“We’re family,” he answered with a shrug. “Family is something we’ll always be and always have. Something I’ve learned from the Winchesters. Good night.”

“Night,” Raphael said before easing into the room, the door quietly clicking shut.

Walking into their room, he couldn’t help but sigh at the picture his mates made; Serenity being spooned by Michael, one of his wings tucked around her carefully. Once he was ready for bed, he eased in right in front of Serenity. He couldn’t help but laugh softly as she reached out and pulled him to her, her arm going around his waist. Putting his arm around her own waist, he eased into sleep. Time went by quicker that way.

 

**  
The Next Afternoon  
**

 

*Serenity*

 

“Stay where we can see you, Nat,” she called to the little girl as she ran ahead into the local department store.

Lucifer had her list in hand, Michael had her arm through his, letting her lean into him when needed. Raphael and Lyra were doing the same. Serenity happily took control of the shopping cart, Natalie grabbing the front to walk alongside it. Lebanon was expanding, the Target they were visiting being the newest store to pop up in town. Things were going well. Natalie was her usual, happy self. She was chatting away with Michael, going through the racks of clothes for new clothes for school. As the cart slowly filled with cute dresses, shirts and jeans, Serenity couldn’t help but notice a man and woman were browsing and putting things in their cart…but kept looking their way. It was really weird.

“Alright, now for the school supplies,” Lucifer said, putting the two pairs of shoes Nat picked out in the cart.

While Lucifer and Natalie were looking over backpacks, Michael pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss.

“Are you doing ok?” he whispered. “You look a little nervous.”

“You see the brunette about an aisle behind us…with a guy in a camo jacket?” she asked him. Michael glanced back and nodded. He turned and put his arm around her. “They’ve been following us around the store…and they keep looking over at the single mom talking with Lucifer with her two kids as well.”

“It’s probably nothing,” Michael said, “But I can watch. I don’t want to take the chance.”

“Thank you,” Serenity sighed.

The rest of the shopping trip went just fine, even being fun. Serenity went on alert as they got into the checkout line. She was holding Natalie’s hand as they waited in line when it happened. Shots rang out, making them get low on reflex. Serenity went to pull Natalie to her when her little hand was ripped away, and she screamed. Serenity turned and saw the brunette running for the exit with Natalie over her shoulder.

“Lucifer! Michael!” she cried out, getting their attention and pointing towards the exit. “She took Natalie!”

The pair saw her, and they wasted no time flying themselves to the exit, standing in the woman’s way. Neither of them were happy. The man with her had his gun out and had grabbed the mother’s children they had seen earlier. He pointed it at them.

“Get out of our way,” the man growled. “Or I’ll pump you full of lead.”

“That’s our daughter you have, woman,” Lucifer said calmly. “Let her and the other children go. They will be going home to their families. Trust me, you won’t like what we’ll do to you if you refuse.”

The man fired at Michael, hitting him in the stomach. Michael didn’t even flinch. The guy snarled in frustration and aimed at his head. Lucifer and Michael moved together in that moment, taking on each of them. Lucifer was able to knock the woman out and get Natalie from her. The guy fought against Michael’s hold, shooting wildly through the store.  
Serenity saw the mother get hit in the abdomen, blood flowing freely. Two others were hit and wounded the same way. Four other men came at them from behind to take the children. That set Lucifer off. He subdued all of them, his wings unfurling. Growling deep in his throat, he took on a form that was shocking. It was something right out of a horror movie; standing eight feet tall, the lower half of a goat, his skin a cracked, mottled red. Horns curled up and back from his forehead. A pair of black bat wings unfurled and his eyes glowed red.

“You snatch innocent souls to sell to those who would defile them, strip their innocence away for their pleasure,” he rasped. His voice had all warmth leave it. As unsettling as it was, she wasn’t afraid of him. It was just impossible for her to be. “You’re the worst kind of filth that plagues the human race. I condemn you to burn in hellfire before you’ll get a punishment…very fitting for you.”

He summoned demons that took them away and let the visage fall away. Going to Natalie, she cried and held onto him tight.

“Shh,” he hushed, holding her tight. “I’ve got you. You’re ok.”

Raphael and Michael helped those shot by healing them. They had to unfurl their wings to help them. The people gathered were shocked and stunned by what had just happened. At what was in front of them. Natalie clung to Lucifer, trembling horribly. The single mother approached them, shaking all over. She had a firm grip on her children.

“Thank you for saving my kids,” she said, looking each of them in the eye, especially Lucifer. “I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer told her, running a hand through Natalie’s hair.

“So…the Devil himself…is out school shopping with angels?” she asked.

“With my family,” he said with a laugh. “Natalie here is my adopted daughter, my mates Michael and Serenity. The other two are Raphael and his mate Lyraiel.”

Michael and the others made their way through the checkout, everyone going back to what they were doing. After paying for everything, Michael stayed back.

“Trust me,” Michael told her with a wink.

They flew back to the bunker, Michael arriving a few minutes later.

“What was that about?” she asked him.

“I just wanted to help everyone out by paying for all of their orders,” he said with a shrug. “How’s Natalie?”

“Lucifer took her inside,” she answered. “Poor thing won’t let him go.”

“It’s possible for her as a prophet to have gotten flashes of what they intended to do to her,” Michael sighed. “I hate to see her like this.”

“We’ll get her through it,” Serenity told him. “We need to find a way for us to get alerted in case something happens again. Especially when she’s in school.”

“I think I’ve got an idea or two,” Michael said.

 

*Lucifer*

 

“Come on, Nat,” he urged softly, standing next to her bed. “My arms hurt, baby. Can I sit you down now?”

She was slow to release him, but she did allow him to put her down on her bed.

“Why do people do such horrible things?” she asked him, tears in her eyes. “Those people…they…they wanted to…hurt me. Why?”

“I can’t really say,” he sighed. “I tried to get back at my dad when he made humans. I thought it wasn’t fair he loved humans more than his first children; angels. I introduced so many nasty ideas and concepts to your kind. I’ve never regretted anything more than what I did. All I can do now is work to keep balance in the world. Those people…they are being punished. They will never hurt another child again. I hate you had to see me like that.”

“You didn’t scare me, papa,” she said to him, sitting in his lap and hugging him. “It was scary, but I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Never, Natalie,” he whispered. “I love you so much I scare myself sometimes.”

“Can…can we have some ice cream?” she asked. “Watch a movie?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” he said with a smile. “Let’s go find Mom and Dad, hmm?”

Seeing their room’s door open, Lucifer couldn’t help but smile when he saw Serenity in the kitchenette, setting out everything for sundaes. Natalie ran in and to Michael, getting the ice cream out. He joined them in the room, getting a movie set up. Sitting down, Michael brought him a bowl piled high. It wasn’t much, but to that little girl, moments like this were everything. Same for him too. He had a strong feeling that things will be more than ok.


	12. Sleepover

Three months later…

 

*Serenity*

 

Things have fallen into a routine. Her, Dean or Lucifer would make breakfast for everyone. Once Natalie was done with breakfast, Sam would help her make sure she had all her homework done and in her bag before taking her to school. If Michael or Lucifer were free, one or both of them would take her to school. She and Lyra would work on the chores before she would help her learn more about crochet or anything she had questions on. Lyra had grown quickly, now six months along.

Natalie started school about a month ago and was already doing well. She’d made several friends already, they were even hosting a little sleepover that weekend. People in town had been talking about the incident at Target ever since it happened. The four of them had been out together since and a few people shied away, but most reacted to them like anyone else. Lucifer had even volunteered to dress up and help with a haunted house next month, the week leading up to Halloween. Michael even offered to help. She had been very productive, working on other projects and shipping them out.

Sam and Dean had been finding steady Hunting jobs but were currently home on a break. Michael and Lucifer had both been gone for the last week on business. She missed them. Her brothers and their mates had been great about supporting her, but the last couple of weeks…she had been aching to be intimate with them. Granted, she didn’t feel particularly sexy, but she wanted them, nonetheless.

“Natalie ready for school?” she asked when Sam walked in as she finished the dishes.

“Yep,” he said. “She’s heading for the car.”

“Mind if I ride along?” Serenity asked him. “I…have a few things to pick up. Michael and Lucifer are supposed to be home this afternoon.”

“Good,” Sam said with a smile. “I know how much you’ve missed them.”

Serenity couldn’t help but blush as she walked with her brother to the garage. Natalie was in the backseat, practically jumping with excitement.

“I’m so glad it’s Friday,” Natalie said. “I’m going to have so much fun this weekend. Dad and Papa are coming home today right?”

“Of course, Nat,” she laughed. “They wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

When they got to the school, Sam and Serenity got out and walked Natalie up and through the doors.

“Serenity!” she heard someone call.

She turned to see one of Natalie’s friend’s mothers. Serenity smiled and accepted a hug from the woman.

“How are you today, Margot?” Serenity asked as she pulled away.

“I’m good,” she replied. “Look at you! You are just glowing. How much longer now?”

“Three more months to go,” she answered. “They are doing a number on my bladder though.”

“And where are those two delicious husbands of yours?” Margot asked, looking around. “I haven’t seen them around much.”

“Working,” she sighed. “Heaven and Hell have them running hard. They’re coming home this afternoon.” She blushed heavily. “I’m…actually picking up a couple surprises for them. I’m hoping to get some private time before Nat’s sleepover starts tonight.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard for you to get their attention,” Margot chuckled. “It’s clear they adore you.”

“I just haven’t felt…very desirable,” Serenity said quietly.

“Please,” Margot scoffed, hugging her close. “Trust me. In my experience, all men lust after women when their carrying their child. It’s…primal almost. Just put on your cutest pajamas, lay on your bed and tell them you’ve missed them and you want them. They’ll be all over you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. “So, you’ll be bringing the girls over at 4, right?”

“The girls wanted to go skating tonight, so how’s about I do that with them and bring them down at 6?” Margot asked. “Were you wanting me to take them out for dinner?”

“No, I’ll have food ready,” Serenity told her. “Thanks.”

Getting in the passenger seat, Sam got behind the wheel and pulled away.

“Where to, Serenity?” he asked.

“I need to go over to Priscilla’s,” she said, blushing heavily.

Sam blushed too but nodded. Priscilla’s was a lingerie and adult entertainment shop. Very discreet and family run. Once he parked, she got out and went inside. The sales girl smiled and waved as she approached the counter.

“I’ve got your order here,” Sarah said, pulling a box out from under the counter. “Did you want to try it on?”

“Sure, I have a few minutes,” Serenity told her. “You mind helping me make sure I put it on right?”

Sarah nodded and led her to the fitting room. Serenity opened the box, blushing as she undressed and pulled on the lingerie she’d had to special order. It was a blue and purple silk and lace teddy bodysuit. Silk made up the bodice, the rest lace, letting her skin peek through leaving little to the imagination. Silk panels were attached just under her breasts, draping over her belly, a narrow strip of skin and lace left exposed.

“You look amazing,” Sarah said with a smile. “Though…you never told me why you needed the back left so open.”

She turned to look at the store employee. “You’ve heard about what happened a few months ago at Target, right?”

“Yes,” Sarah answered. Her eyes went wide. “That…that really happened?”

Serenity smiled and unfurled her wings. The girl backed up, hand flying up to her mouth.

“Well,” she said. “You make a hell of a picture like that. Michael and Lucifer…are…”

“Archangels, yes,” Serenity replied, tucking her wings away and changing back into her clothes.

“Good luck to you, dear,” Sarah whispered as she helped her box up her purchase.

“Thanks,” she said back.

Putting her bag in the backseat, her and Sam ran a few more errands. An hour later, they were back in the bunker and she was showering and shaving. She hated to ask Sam to help her, but he said nothing, just helped her make sure she was smooth. In return, she helped him do the same. He confided in her that Gabriel loved when he was shaved. Once that was done, Serenity threw on her robe and went out to the main kitchen to check on dinner. It was doing well. Satisfied with that, she went to their room and put on her new purchase, then tied her robe shut. Hearing the beating of wings, she felt her heart leap with nerves and excitement. Michael was through the door first, Lucifer following. They both looked tired but seeing her made them smile.

“You are a welcome sight,” Michael sighed, pulling her close and kissing her. “We both missed you.”

“I’ve missed the two of you too,” she purred. “So very much.”

“Mmm…how much did you miss us, love?” Lucifer asked.

“This much,” she breathed, undoing the tie on her robe and letting it drop to the floor.

She smiled and blushed as they gaped at her.

“I take it you like?” she asked with a chuckle.

“Love it,” they replied in union.

Lucifer pulled her into his lap as he had a seat on the end of the bed. He kissed her deeply, his hands running up her sides. Michael stood behind her, running his hands along her belly. Kissing the back of her neck, she moaned their names.

“I need you, my loves,” she panted. “I’m aching for you.”

“Same here,” Michael growled, working the straps of her lingerie off in order to cup her breasts from behind. “Damn, you look so sexy in this.”

Serenity purred as she turned to kiss him. Michael accepted it greedily. She trembled when she felt Lucifer’s hand work its way under the teddy, rubbing her center.

“She’s so wet and ready for us, Michael,” he panted. “Let’s not keep our perfect little mate waiting.”

“I agree,” Michael growled, kneeling as he slid the garment down and gently tugged it off her body.

“Oh yes,” she moaned as he managed to put his mouth on her as she remained balanced on Lucifer’s lap. She unfurled her wings, Lucifer’s hands carding through her carefully groomed feathers as he put his mouth on her breasts.

They took their time, teasing her, working the three of them into a frenzy. Lucifer groaned as Michael helped him out of his pants, taking his cock in hand.

“Is this what you need, Serenity?” he teased, stroking it against her soaked folds. “Tell us.”

“Please,” she whined, trying to impale herself on him.

“Use your words, love,” Lucifer growled, fisting her hair in his hand and pulling her head back. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me, Alphas,” she whimpered, her stomach tightening with need. “Please.”

Serenity moaned as Lucifer thrust up, sheathing himself inside her in one stroke. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he helped her move in his lap. Michael groaned as he watched from his knees as they moved together.

“Michael…please…I need you too,” she sighed. “I love you both so much.”

Hearing a snap, she then felt Michael press up against her, naked. Lucifer eased onto his back, pulling her down against his body. She winced a little in discomfort as Michael managed to get two of his fingers in her, right alongside Lucifer’s cock. The sting faded as he stretched her open even further, making her move harder on him. When she felt the broad head of Michael’s cock work its way in alongside Lucifer’s, she couldn’t hold out. She cried as she came around them, both of them growling her name as they came in her at the same time. They both remained hard, continuing to move in tandem inside her. Serenity worked up into two more orgasms before they pulled out of her. Rolling out from between them, she pulled Michael along, scooting down to get between his legs.

“Fuck…Serenity,” he groaned as she sucked him down, still hard. “That’s it. Oh…you know how I love this baby.”

She smiled and kept up her ministrations, moaning louder when Lucifer got his head between her legs and pulled her down onto his face. Serenity bucked against his mouth as she made Michael come down her throat. Pulling off of him, Serenity reached down and tugged on Lucifer’s hair, making him moan as he tongued her mercilessly.

“Luci…I’m close,” she panted. “Please…harder.”

He growled her name as he moved faster, pulling her tight against his face. When Lucifer let out a strangled noise, Serenity looked over her shoulder. Michael had Lucifer’s cock buried in his throat, his hand moving between his legs. She came as she watched one of her mates prep the other.

“I need you, Lucifer,” Michael panted. “Please say I can.”

“Always,” he groaned.

Serenity eased off him as Michael laid himself out. Lucifer straddled his hips and sank onto his cock. She was entranced as he moved, both her mates clearly enjoying the act. Feeling bold, Serenity moved up to straddle Michael’s face, facing Lucifer as well. Lucifer leaned forward, kissing her hard as he bounced on Michael’s cock. Michael teased her with his tongue, making her gasp and mewl into Lucifer’s mouth, needing more. Lucifer grinded on Michael for a couple minutes before pulling Serenity forward and helping her mount him.

“Fucking hell,” he breathed as she took all of him, shuddering all over.

He unfurled his own wings as Michael sat up, cradling them both in his arms and own wings. Serenity’s movements helped spur Lucifer into moving with her, making him find a nice rhythm all three of them were enjoying. The feel of her mates surrounding her, inside of her…it didn’t take long before she was coming on them again. She slumped as the other two finished not long after her. They stayed that way; Serenity sandwiched between her mates as they recovered. Both of them finally going soft and slipping out of each other. They said nothing as they rearranged themselves to stretch out in their bed; Serenity kept between them. Cuddling them close, Michael and Lucifer both placed a hand on her belly. They were all pleasantly shocked to feel a couple of swift kicks hit their palms. The three of them could only smile as they enjoyed this private moment.

 

*6:00pm*

 

Michael and Lucifer had just finished setting the table when there was a loud knock at the main door of the bunker. They followed her up the stairs and out to meet Margot, Natalie and her six closest friends; Madison, Emily, Ruth, Abby, Brittany and Zoe.

“Hi girls,” Serenity said with a smile. “Ready for a great weekend?”

“Yeah!” they all exclaimed.

“Great,” she told them. “Natalie, why don’t you show your friends to your room so they can put their bags down and show them to the bathroom to wash up before dinner?”

Natalie nodded, leading the way for her friends.

“Care to come in for something to drink or stay for dinner?” Lucifer asked Margot.

“I’d love to,” she sighed. “It’s hard to be a single mother these days. And I just don’t feel like going out or making something myself.”

Lucifer offered his arm and walked her in. As they passed her, Lucifer gave her a wink. Serenity shook her head and followed, Michael making sure she didn’t slip. Dean and Sam were setting the food out when they walked in, Gabriel and Castiel coming from the library with another male angel. He was tall and tan; blonde hair neatly styled and wearing a suit.

“Who’s your guest?” Serenity asked.

“Balthazar here asked to join us,” Cas replied. “He’s been…a bit lonely.”

Margot sat beside the blonde angel, blushing when he gave her a wink and proceeded to flirt with her. Serenity looked towards Lucifer, giving him a questioning look. He looked at her, a picture of innocence, save for his tell-tale smirk. A few minutes later and the girls joined them at the table. They enjoyed the sloppy joes and fries, all homemade. After dinner, Margot left, Balthazar joining her for a nightcap at her home.

“Did you have something to do with that?” Serenity asked as they left.

“I might have had Castiel talk Balthazar into coming over tonight,” he said with a laugh. “They’ll be good for each other.”

“So, what’s the plan, papa?” Natalie asked, her friends gathered around.

“Well…your Uncles have put together a special adventure game for us to play together,” he replied. “But first…we need to get you girls ready.”

He made a show of unfurling his wings, getting gasps and squeals of surprise and delight. With a snap of his fingers, he dressed himself in a light suit of armor, complete with sword.

“Wow,” Natalie said under her breath.

Lucifer grinned and snapped again. All six girls were now dressed. Natalie had a suit of armor too. Two of her friends were dressed in white and grey robes, one in blue and red robes. The other three were dressed in leather armor, all complete with packs and weapons. He led the way down the hall, past their rooms and to the end of the hall, the door he stopped in front of having a picture of a dragon on it. Michael gave her a necklace to wear, a matching necklace around his neck. She followed them through the door. Castiel stood before them in a dark robe. He glared at those before him.

“New heroes come to stop me from ruling this world?” he scoffed, then giving an evil laugh. “I wish thee luck getting through my dungeons.” With a flash of smoke, Cas disappeared.

Before them was a stone corridor, lined with doors. One of the girls in leather stepped forward, placing her hand on one of the doors.

“It’s a trap,” Ruth said, her eyes going wide. “How…how do I know that?”

Lucifer grinned. “The clothes we’re all wearing was designed by my brother, Gabriel. He imbued them with the knowledge needed for your character class. You’re a thief, so you are able to detect and disable traps. The two of you in the white and grey are priests; healing and support. The two in the blue and red are mages. Natalie is a paladin, a holy warrior and the other two of you are rangers or some other variant.”

“So…this is a live action version of Dungeons and Dragons?” Natalie asked.

“Yep,” he replied.

“Cool!” they all exclaimed.

Ruth checked the other doors, finding traps on all but two. They decided to go through the second door on the right. She was able to disarm the trap. The room was a dead end, appearing empty.

“Wait,” Zoe, one of their priests said. “There’s a secret passage here.”

Summoning a ball of light, Zoe let if float through the room and to the far corner, where it highlighted a door. Going through the door, they ended up going down a slide. Zoe was the first down the slide, where she ran into a nasty looking goblin. Natalie jumped forward and wielded her sword, slicing through it cleanly. The noise alerted the rest of the room full of goblins. Serenity and Michael watched with amusement as they cleared the room. Going through the dungeon, the girls collected various treasure and items. When they reached the dungeon’s final room, Castiel was waiting for them.

“You’re too late, heroes!” he cackled maniacally. “I’ve summoned the great dragon and it will torch this world!”

A huge dragon all but filled the room. The girls were totally into the game, strategizing. The battle was long and fought hard. But they ultimately won with a spectacular play of all six of them working together to beat the dragon. When it was defeated; Gabriel showed up, clapping and smiling.

“Great job, ladies!” he said excitedly. “I’ll need to take your things back. But…I have a few gifts for you.”

Snapping his fingers, their clothes were changed back and presents appeared at their feet. Inside were some chocolates and other candy, other small toys and each of them now had a stuffed dragon, each a different color.

“Thanks, Uncle Gabe,” Natalie said, giving him a hug.

“That was awesome!” Abby exclaimed. “Could we do that again sometime?”

“I’ll create another adventure,” Gabriel replied with a wink.

“It’s around 9 pm,” Michael said, looking at his watch. “How’s about we get in pajamas and settle in for a movie in our home theater?”

“Can we have popcorn and candy?” Natalie asked.

“Sure,” Michael replied.

The girls decided to put on a movie none of them had seen yet; the newest Thor movie. Serenity had seen it with Dean and Sam and there wasn’t anything that would be of concern for the girls to see. Dean was there, working their popcorn machine and helping the girls get their snacks together. Sam led them into the main part of their theater; where instead of standard seats, they had beds set up. The girls huddled together on the centermost bed, center aisle. Michael and Lucifer settled in the back row. Gabriel and Sam were to the right of the girls, Dean and Cas off to their left. Serenity eased down between her mates as the movie started. Once she was settled in, she gasped as she felt a sharp jab in her side. She sat up straight when she felt it again.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked.

“I felt a kick,” she said excitedly.

Gabriel paused the movie and everyone got up, crowding around her. Taking Michael and Lucifer’s hands, she placed them on both sides of her belly. They got two more kicks against their palms. It made them smile. Natalie got closer and Lucifer took hold of her hand, putting it where his hand was. Serenity couldn’t help but laugh when she jerked her hand back after another kick. After a few more minutes, the kicking settled and everyone went back to their seats. Serenity sighed as Michael and Lucifer cuddled her close, feeding her popcorn and chocolate.

“You guys sure you can handle seven little girls for another day and a half?” she asked.

“Don’t worry; we got it,” Michael told her. “Just relax.”

She smiled and focused on the movie.


	13. Delivery

*Serenity*

 

“How is it your mates aren’t driving you crazy?” Lyra asked.

She shrugged. “I know they mean well. Besides, last month I tore them both new ones when they decided to try and stop me from going shopping.”

Lyra laughed, stroking her belly. Both of them were close to their due date. They both had been concerned when Lyra had developed so quickly, it had made her sick. But her mate, Raphael, had assured them it was simply because they were living in the same home and had grown so close, Lyra’s Grace sped her gestation up so they will birth as close together as possible, if not the same day.

Her brothers had agreed with her mates on what activity she should or shouldn’t be doing. But they both conceded to her when they witnessed her putting Michael and Lucifer in their place. Granted, she’d felt terrible after and made it up to them that night.

“Only one week to go,” she sighed, easing further into the plush chair she’d picked out a few months ago. “As great as this is, I can’t wait for them to arrive.”

“Anyone home?!” she heard Lucifer call out.

Serenity was surprised to see him walk in, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

“I thought you and Michael were working another four days?” she asked. “I’m not complaining, but…”

Lucifer smiled softly. “My leads in hell took over and postponed our regular meetings for six months. Told me it was their baby shower gift.”

“That…is oddly nice of them,” she said.

“They consider our kids their future king or queen,” he added. “That and I know they’re just trying to suck up to me.”

“There’s my little family,” Michael said as he appeared. “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired,” Serenity said. “But good. You got time off too?”

Michael nodded.

Her face fell when she remembered that Sam and Dean were out on a hunt. They’d been gone for over a week. Granted, she knew Gabriel and Cas were with them. She’d been missing them terribly.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked, kneeling next to her.

"I miss my brothers,” she answered. “I want them with us.”

Her stomach growled and she yawned. Both of her mates chuckled before helping her out of her chair. They walked her to their room. Lucifer turned on the TV and helped her into bed, making sure she had plenty of support. He then curled up next to her, his left-hand stroking over her belly. Michael moved around their small kitchen for a few minutes before coming over with snacks.

“Where’s Nat?” Michael asked.

“She went out with her friends to the skating rink,” Serenity replied. “They’ll be out there all day most likely.”

They talked and worked through the popcorn and nachos, A Christmas movie playing on TV. Serenity relaxed, enjoying the peace. As the movie ended, Michael helped her up off the bed. She stretched, taking the tray and setting it on the table. Hearing a knock at the door, Serenity went and answered it.

“Dean!” she exclaimed when she saw her eldest brother on the other side. “I’ve missed you!”

“What about me?” Sam asked, giving her his patented puppy eyes.

She laughed and went to him, giving him a tight hug

“Rough hunt?” she asked. “You were gone for so long.”

“Sort of,” Dean replied. “but we have a surprise for you.”

Serenity let them lead her down the hall to a door two down from Natalie’s. Opening the door, she was brought to tears. They’d put together a nursery. The walls were a light blue with green and yellow stripes. The carpet had been replaced with plush, pale yellow carpeting. The furniture was a blonde wood, sanded to a smooth finish. Protection symbols were engraved into the wood in graceful patterns that won’t prevent them from working. Looking in the dresser, she found brand new clothes, sized from infant- 2 years old. Another drawer had packages of diapers and other needed item. Soft, stuffed toys sat on top of the dresser. The rocking chair in the corner even had a matching foot rest.

“The hunt we went on only took half a day,” Dean said as she looked around the room. “I thought we could just check in every day, saying we’re still on the job. But we were really here, working on all of this. Gabriel created a space for us, connected to the closet so we’d have room to work without running into you.”

“You…made all of this?” she asked, turning to face them.

The shy smiles on their faces told her everything she needed to know. She hugged them tight, thanking them for the gift. They were about to say something when her phone went off.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Serenity, you need to come down to the hospital,” Margot said on the other end of the line. “Some of the girls nearly went spinning onto thin ice. She stopped them but she lost her footing and broke her left leg.”

“We’ll be there in a minute,” she said, hanging up.

“Natalie broke her leg skating,” Serenity told everyone. “We need to get there now.”

Michael helped her fly there, Lucifer and Raphael helping the others. The nurses in the room with Natalie were a little startled but said nothing as they surrounded the small girl’s bed. Her left leg was encased in white plaster. Raphael examined her leg.

“They set it very well,” he said. “Do you want me to heal the break?”

“No,” Natalie piped up. Serenity frowned.

“Why, sweetheart?” she asked her.

“I was reckless and I lost my footing,” Natalie answered. “It’s my fault I ended up here. Besides, I know you want me to have as normal a life as possible. This is part of life.”

She smiled and nodded. “Ok then. It’s your choice, Nat.”

“I see the family is here,” they heard another voice say.

They turned to see a man in a white coat walk in. He went around and shook hands.

“I’m Dr. Seaver,” he said. “Little Natalie here was brave in helping her friends. She was lucky she managed a clean break. We were able to set it and get her leg casted easily. The cast will need to stay on a good six weeks at minimum. I want her back in here to do an x-ray at that time.”

“Thank you, doctor,” she sighed, wincing at a sudden sharp pain across her abdomen.

“Something wrong, Serenity?” he asked her.

“Rough cramp,” she answered.

She took two steps before another hit her hard. Lucifer and Michael helped her stay standing as she breathed through the pain. Serenity felt a little panicked when she felt wetness flood her panties and pants, dripping to the floor.

“Her water broke,” Lucifer said to the doctor as he came around.

Another cry rang out. She looked up to see Raphael holding Lyraiel. Poor thing was in the same boat she was in. Nurses came in and helped them to their feet. They took them up one floor in the hospital and got them into gowns and then bed. Michael handled the paperwork along with Raphael. Lucifer came back with six nurses.

“These nurses are compatible with angels specialized in medicine,” Lucifer explained. He then turned to them. “You’re all maternity ward nurses, correct?” he asked. They all nodded. “Good. Your family trees go all the way back to great religious figures, which means you can safely house an angel as a vessel. We need to ensure you aren’t harmed during delivery. Do any of you consent to becoming a vessel until after delivery?”

They all agreed. He took them out and to an empty room to handle that part. Sam and Dean eased into chairs on either side of her bed.

“Feeling ok?” Dean asked.

“For now,” she sighed. “I’m scared.”

“We’re here for you, little sister,” Sam told her, taking hold of her hand.

She looked over to Lyra. Raphael was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand and speaking softly in Enochian. Michael came in, looking a little overwhelmed. He sat on the edge of her bed. Serenity couldn’t help but smile. Lucifer returned about ten minutes later, water in hand. It was quiet for a few hours before her next set of contractions. They ripped through her hard, making her scream. Her mates held her hands and helped sit her up as she curl around her belly. She let her wings unfurl, needing to stretch them out. Several minutes later, the doctor came back. His demeanor had changed slightly. She could sense he had an angel within him. He put her at ease as he did a check on her.

“You’re moving along steadily,” he told her. “You’re at 3 centimeters. Still a ways to go, but everything looks to be going well. I’ll be back to check on you.”

Serenity yawned, leaning into Lucifer as she reserved her strength. Things were quiet for a while. Sam and Dean left to get something to eat and leave them have private family time. It was amazing how much they knew without saying anything. Hours went by in peace. The next few contractions weren’t as bad. Lyra was progressing a little faster. After another six hours passed, the doctor came back to check on her and Lyra. Serenity was at 8 centimeters. Lyra…she was ready for delivery. Raphael went with her as they wheeled her down the hall to the delivery room.

“That’s…that’s going to be me soon,” Serenity panted. Tears started flowing. Michael made her look at him. “I’m not strong enough for this. I’m not like you two.”

“Sweetheart,” Lucifer said from behind her. “You’re stronger than either of us. So brave for going through this.” He kissed the top of her head and ran a hand through the feathers of her wing. “We love you so much. It won’t be much longer, and our little ones will be here.”

Another contraction hit right then…a bad one. It had her squeezing their hands so hard she could feel the bones bend. Lucifer hit the Call button and a nurse came to check her. The smile on her face had her shaking.

“It’s time to go to delivery,” she told her.

Another nurse came and unlocked the wheels on her bed. Serenity clung to the rails of the bed as Michael and Lucifer walked along next to her. Her brothers were there as they went by, sitting on either side of the door to her room. The delivery room was large and well-lit. It scared the hell out of her. The nurses that Lucifer enlisted to help were all there, helping the doctor scrub in.

“Alright, Serenity,” the doctor said, getting into position as she had her legs placed in the stirrups at the end of the table. “Push when he feel you need to, don’t fight it.”

About thirty seconds later, the labor got all of her attention as she pushed. Her mates remained stoic, holding her hands, coaching her through the push.

“Very good,” the doctor told her. “The head’s out, next part is the hardest. Push!”

She screamed as she pushed, the pitch rising until it blew out the lights and the glass in the supply cabinet doors.

“There we are!” he laughed as another wail rang out through the room. Serenity panted as she looked up. She couldn’t help but smile as he let her see the baby. Everything seemed to stop as she stared at the crying newborn. “Say hi to your son.”

Her mates were stunned speechless as well. The moment was ruined when she felt the overwhelming urge to push. Serenity focused as she bore down with everything she had. This one was easier, the shoulders being a bit narrower. When she finally felt the baby come free, relief hit. Serenity was exhausted. She felt nothing as the doctor made sure the afterbirth passed. The doctor came around and laid the newborn on her chest. She couldn’t help but cry as she looked over the perfect little girl. He took her back to have her cleaned and examined.

“You did so well,” Michael told her softly as he lifted her off the table and placed her into a wheelchair.

He followed a nurse down to a recovery room. Lucifer helped him get them undressed and into the bathroom. Michael held her close while Lucifer carefully washed her. She shivered as she felt his Grace heal the trauma from the birth. When he was done, she was still sore as hell, but there were no tears or bleeding from what she could sense. After getting her into a clean gown, they took her and eased her into the bed of the recovery room. Not long after that, a nurse came in with a rolling crib. Lucifer helped her sit up straight as she approached. Serenity couldn’t stop the tears again as she was handed her children. They were perfect; their son had a light cap of blonde hair, his eyes the same blue as Lucifer’s. Their daughter was identical to Michael; same complexion, same dark hair. But her eyes were all Serenity’s; a brilliant green. Both babies even had faint freckles on their faces and arms.

“They’re perfect,” she sighed, unable to stop looking at them.

“What about names?” Michael asked. “Any ideas?”

“Jack for our son,” she said almost instantly. It was a name that kept coming to her, it just felt right. “For our daughter…I just don’t know.”

“I do,” Michael told her. “Faith. Her name is Faith.”

“I love it,” she purred, leaning up and kissing him, then Lucifer. “I love you both.”

“We love you too,” they said. Lucifer looked towards Jack. “May I?”

She nodded, helping him take their son. He was a natural at holding him. She let Michael take Faith. It was good to see how well they took to their roles as fathers already. There was a knock at the door.

“Mind some visitors?” Sam asked softly, poking his head into the room.

“Please come in,” she pleaded.

Serenity couldn’t help but laugh softly as Sam and Dean walked in, followed by Castiel and Gabriel. Both angels were loaded down with all sorts of gifts. Flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals…it looked like there was even a few books.

“Did you buy the whole gift shop?” she asked as they carefully placed everything on the table on the far side of the room.

“Castiel wouldn’t let me,” Gabriel answered.

“Thank you anyway,” she told him, gesturing for him to come close.

He came over and let her give him a hug and a kiss, Castiel too. Sam and Dean…were crowding around Michael and Lucifer, getting their first look at their niece and nephew. She grinned as Dean carefully took Jack in his arms, Dean all smiles too.

“What’s his name?” he asked her.

“Jack,” she replied. “Jack Dean Winchester.”

Her eldest brother’s grin got bigger as he rocked her son.

“My daughter’s name is Faith Samantha Winchester,” she said as Sam took her in his arms. “I wanted to honor my family. You saved my life…there for me when no else was. Accepted me for what I am. I love you guys so much.”

They handed off the babies to Castiel and Gabriel before coming over and pulling her into a tight hug. They kissed the top of her head and sat with her. She eased into sleep surrounded by her family.

**

Hours later, she woke up to find Michael and Lucifer napping in the comfortable recliners across the room. The twins were sound asleep in their cribs. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she said.

Raphael entered, carrying a small pink bundle.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked softly.

“I’m good,” she told him. “I take it you’re walking your little one around?”

He nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed. She leaned in and looked at the baby. She was a perfect blend of her parents. Raphael had a very dark complexion where Lyra had a much lighter one, making their daughter a lovely shade of caramel. Her bright hazel eyes looked up at her.

“She’s beautiful,” Serenity told him. “What’s her name?”

“Annabelle,” he answered, kissing her small forehead. “Lyra’s asleep and she was getting a little fussy, so I thought I’d walk her around a bit.”

“Our twins were delivered with no issues too,” she told him with a smile. “How do you feel, Raphael?”

“I’m on top of the world right now,” he purred. “My family is everything to me.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Get some rest. I’ll see you later.”

 

*Next Day*

 

The next day saw all of them flying home after getting the all clear from the doctors. As they walked in, Serenity was shocked to see Bobby as well as all of Natalie’s friends and their mothers waiting on them inside the bunker. All of them had gifts and they were clearly excited to greet them home. She approached Bobby slowly, giving him a big hug. Dean was carrying Faith and she had Bobby take a seat. Taking her from Dean, she gently handed her over to Bobby. The elder Hunter smiled as the little girl stared up at him.

“Her name’s Faith,” she told him.

“Lovely name for such a beautiful angel,” he said.

After a few minutes, she took Faith from him and let Lucifer hand him Jack.

“And this little prince is Jack,” she told him.

“They are perfect, Serenity,” he said as they started letting others see and hold the little ones. “You’ve got a hell of a life for yourself here.”

“That I do, Bobby, that I do,” she sighed as she watched friends and family celebrate the new life in the world.

She could only wonder what the future held in store for them. She couldn’t wait.

 

The End


End file.
